Road to Budokan
by Yin Protector
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, former leader and guitarist of 'Konoha Team', was forced to enroll in Sakura High by Tsunade. Betrayed by his own band, he joins the Light Music Club as the main guitarist, intently hiding the secret that something dark lives within his body. However, taking into account the young blond's suggestion, their next goal is 'The Battle of Bands' at the Budokan Stadium.
1. Betrayed

Well hello to all! this is my first fanfiction in english, and well, I'm pretty nervous with how it is. But I'm sure you can tell me when you finish this chapter.

Now, on the story. This is a serious Naruto and K-on! crossover, which it means that he is not going to be a normal citizen. Eventually, he'll be a ninja just like in the anime. And... he's got Kurama sealed inside. Well, the story behind this is a bit confusing, but eventually I'll explain it in full detail.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or K-on!. Also, I don't own neither the instruments that will be mentioned in this story nor the places or music. I'll use some endings and openings from the anime of Naruto to make this more epic. **

**A warning!: English is not my first. That's because I'm from Argentina, but I'm hoping to take the First Certificate exam of Cambridge in a few months. For that purpose I'm practicing my grammar and writing, so please, deal with this without insulting me.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Mio. This is strictly a NaruMio story, so don't ask for a harem. Maybe in another story I'll do it, but not now.**

**FULL Summary: Naruto Namikaze, former leader and guitarist of 'Konoha Team', was forced by Tsunade to leave the school and enroll in Sakura High. Betrayed by his own band, he joins to the Light Music Club as the main guitarist. But what the girls don't know is that he had a demon sealed inside him who provides him help and advices. However their next goal is 'The Battle of Bands' in the Budokan Stadium.**

_**Things to notice: Naruto is good looking and he has a lot of admirers. He's like his father in appearance and I know many of you won't like this idea, but I have a point on doing this and is not my own preferences. Still, Naruto is not really intelligent as the Cannon.**_

**Chapter One : Betrayed**

Naruto Namikaze awoke pretty late that day. The sun was already high in the horizon and the birds chirped with enthusiasm, they were announcing the new bright day. But that did not matter to him at all.

The previous day the boy had stayed all night to practice a new song. One that he wrote alone and was supposed to be the first of the new disc of his band. But despite all the progress he made in those hours, the song wasn't complete yet. It was thanks to Kurama, that he couldn't concentrate at all.

Kurama was pretty rare, Naruto already knew that, but the fact that something had the fox nervous was new. The Kyuubi was always calm and lazy, and a bit pervert sometimes. But a few hours ago Kurama seemed to be worried for a bit concerned to his "Unknow Past" that neither he nor Naruto knew about.

And then, as he was taking a shower, he couldn't help but let his mind return to the conversation that occurred before.

**_'Naruto!'_**_, the fox's voice dissipated Naruto's concentration. _

_Growling, the blond teen relaxed his arms and fingers. With his guitar hunging to his body, he couldn't help but wonder what the fox wanted in that moment. "What do you want Kurama? I was in the middle of something!"_

_Surprisingly enough, Kurama didn't snorted or shouted at him to show his own voice of power. Instead he said, **'I feel strange... like that I forgot something about my past'**_

_That surely caught Naruto's attention, not everyday the fox talked about his past. "Ah, now you have something about your past?", Naruto asked with irony. _

_**'I don't know kid. It was like a flashback and I saw... you and me, fighting against a** **man'**__, Naruto widened his eyes in shock. Now, he was contemplating either enter his mind to face the fox for more answers or just ignore him and focus on practice._

_But Naruto knew that, someway, Kurama wasn't totally nuts. A part of him was telling that he must ask more to the Kyuubi, and so he did. "Me? are you serious?", even if he followed his heart he still thought that the fox was playing with him._

_Still, the Kyuubi refused to answer. **'I'll think about this. The sleep should bring me some answers. For now, it's pretty late and you have to sleep'**_

_"You know what, I don't care", Naruto snapped. He was obviously upset with the fox, "You can stay in my mind all you want thinking about your past. I've a song to write"_

**_'Ha! talking like that to the most powerful demon in the world would be harmful for your life kid'_**

_Shaking his head, Naruto tried to concentrate on the song again. But he got no avail, the words of Kurama were ocuppiying his mind. His creativity were soon replaced by his curiosity._

As the memories flowed through his mind, Naruto got out of the shower and headed back to his bedroom. It wasn't long before he got totally dressed with his uniform. Then, after that, he was sitting at the table. His breakfast was served in front of him but instead of eating he was staring blankly at it. Spacing out with what happened the night before. Surely, Kurama was playing with him like he always did. Yes, the fox had been like that since Naruto was a little boy of five years old.

He still couldn't forget the memory of his first time visiting the old sewers in his mind and facing Kurama. For some years, the boy had been afraid of him and even his parents told him that it was just a product of his own imagination, but that wasn't true. Still, eventually, he found out that the fox was trapped inside his mind and he was nothing more than a scary face.

"Naruto?", the voice of his father echoed in the room like it always did since Kushina's death. The house seemed a lot more empty without her.

Minato narrowed his eyes as he made the tie's knot. The boy seemed pretty worried by something, "Naruto!"

The shout instantly awoke the teen out of his daze. Shaking his head out of thoughts, the Namikaze looked at his dad. "What? What's wrong dad?"

"I should be the one asking you that", Minato answered as he sat at the table. His blue eyes looked at the boy and then to his coffee. "Is something bothering you?"

Naruto blinked a few times before grinning widely, "Not at all dad! I was just looking forward to our band's meeting today!"

That wasn't a total lie. In fact he —like everyday— wanted to play guitar with his band. It was a school club but it was pretty popular around the teenagers. Even if they hadn't played in live yet, they were already begining their career like a famous rockband. The students —even the teachers— always said that their music was pretty good and that seemed to attract the attention of a nearby record company. Soon, they will be recording their first album.

The teen looked back to the man and noticed that he was staring at him. Startled, the teen looked to his food. Minato Namikaze was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who had been compared with Naruto more than once due to the fact that both of them were pretty similar. Blond hair, the same form of face and blue eyes.

Still, there was a minor difference between them. Apart from the whisker marks on his face, Naruto didn't have spiky hair. Instead, his hair fell in a messy way that gave him a wild look. That way, he was pretty lucky with the girls. Even if he didn't had any girlfriend.

But Minato knew that there was something more about that supposed enthusiasm of Naruto. Sighing, he took a sip of his coffee and smiled when the hot liquid entered his throat. "If you're worried for what your friends will said about your new guitar then you must tell me, not lie in my face"

"No dad that's not true!", Naruto said as his grin turned into a more seriously expression. "You know that I've always loved that guitar! is your most precious possesion!"

Minato chuckled as he ate a piece of toast, almost coughing when he choked down with a bite. "It was. Now is yours Naruto", the blond man pointed to the instrument in the black case. It was in a corner, merely in the direction of Naruto's sight. Just a precaution to him, that way he was sure he won't forget it before going to school.

"Thanks dad. I hope the others like it so much as me", the Namikaze boy said turning his attention the food in front of him. He was starving, and the breakfast seemed amazing.

"Maybe they will. But remember that you don't have to pay attention to what the others say", Naruto nodded and tried to say something but the food in his mouth prevented any normal word for coming out of his lips. Minato chuckled briefly and took another sip of his coffee. Then, another thing came to his mind. "By the way, I heard your song last night. It's pretty nice Naruto"

Naruto swallowed sonorously and grinned at his dad. "Wait", his grin once again faded. "If you heard it, then how could you slept?. I know that you're used to my practices and all of that, but I'd stayed almost five hours practicing!"

"Earplugs", the man answered as he pointed to his ears. The fact was that Minato had a band in his youth and he was used to practice even during school periods, but that didn't meant that he could sleep well without the protection in his ears. Naruto played a bit too louder, but he was a really good guitarist. "Another thing, Tsunade called home yesterday when you started practising. She wanted you to come to her office after your club's meeting"

Naruto sighed with nervousness, he was used to the 'little talks' with Tsunade Senju —the headmaster— in her office. But right then, he couldn't remember anything wrong he could have made. "O-okay dad"

The man immediately noticed his son's angst expression and smiled softly. "Don't worry, she seemed pretty calm when she called. Maybe it's not something bad", Naruto nodded a bit more calm than before. Still, he was worried and scared. Minato noticed this but didn't comment it and instead he looked at his watch. "Err... maybe you want to go now to school"

The boy shook his head in disagreement, "Nah. Just give me two minutes. I need to finish my breakfast first"

"Son, it's 8:20 o'clock. If you do that you'll be arriving pretty late", Minato said drinking the last of his coffee. As he waited for Naruto's scream, he couldn't help but smile.

It wasn't much longer before the teen jumped from the chair. "Already!? Oh man!"

Naruto grabbed his guitar and hung it on his body, then he took his school bag and ran to the front door, much to Minato's amusement. Putting on his shoes, he waved his hand at his father and left the house, leaving the blond man alone. "Maybe I should have said it to him... oh well, Tsunade will do me that favor"

Minato chuckled briefly as he imagined his son's expression when he find out that Tsunade decided to sent him to a school full of girls.

* * *

"Excuse me!", Naruto shouted as he opened the door. Almost immediately, the teacher looked from his book and gazed at the panting boy.

"Naruto... this is the third time of the week", the professor informed with a business voice. One that Naruto was surprised to hear.

Almost surprised, he sighed and smiled at his favourite sensei. "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, I've been doing some practice"

Iruka frowned sightly at that, he totally understood Naruto and his behavior. Being a teenager was almost hard and he wasn't a grown adult yet, besides for what Tsunade said that day to him and the others that was the last day that him would stay in the school. "It's okay Naruto, you can sit"

The teen widened his eyes sightly, but nodded and headed to the back seats not really noticing the glares of his classmates. Most of them were from the girls who whispered about how handsome he was and that being on a band made him more cool. The males, however, sent him jealous glares. Well some of them, the others just looked indiferently at him or simply didn't cared at all about why he came late again.

Sitting next to the class window, Naruto put carefuly his new guitar next to his seat, the schoolbag under it, and sighed. He didn't care to get out his books that time, he was late and the class had already began. Despite being so talented with that instrument and so attractive to the girls he wasn't at all pretty intelligent. His grades were lower than Kiba Inuzuka, who was the worst student until Naruto broke his record.

Still, despite being the worst student, he along with Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee and even Kiba Inuzuka had founded the Club of Rock. In there, even if it was a club, they formed a band called 'Team Konoha' in honor to their Academy.

"Hey man, what took you so long?", the voice of Kiba sounded right next to him. "And why do you brought your guitar here? I thought it was in the club"

Naruto looked over at the dog-boy and raised an eyebrow. For the look of his friend's face he seemed more calm than everyday, "I stood all night playing the guitar. There's some song I'd problems with. Besides, this is a new guitar"

"Really? I'd like to see it", Kiba seemed interested. By the way he played the drums, he considered himself pretty good. And always was looking to show his abilities to the band, even more to Naruto who was the main guitarist. "You shouldn't overstrain yourself so much. We need to be at 100% for our first record", Kiba said making some drummer-movements with his hands. "Man I still can't believe that we'll play our first concert in a month!"

Unfortunately, his enthusiasm allowed Iruka to hear what he had just said and sighed.

"Easy there Inuzuka-san. First, you need to improve your marks", the voice of the sensei startled the dog-boy who immediately covered his face with a book.

That caused a few laughs around the class but they were quickly silenced by Iruka's voice. "Now now, let's continue in page 45"

Iruka paid no attention to Naruto's daze and continued the lesson. Obviously enough, Naruto was worrying about how different Iruka seemed.

**_'He's hiding something. Be careful'_**_, _once again Kurama's voice confirmed his own suspicions.

Naruto was about to said something, but a voice ahead of him interrupted his response. "Naruto-kun, why do you arrive always so late?"

Immediately, the young man looked into a pair of blue eyes —more clear than Naruto's own— whose belonged to Ino Yamanaka. "Ino-chan...", Naruto said not really answering her question.

"Oh?", her lips curled into a smirk. "Not even an answer? are you really so happy seeing me? or maybe you're looking at me with lust and you can't talk?", she said teasingly, her smirk grew when she noticed a slight blush on Naruto's face. "You're such a bad boy Naru-kun..."

The whisper of seduction didn't go unnoticed by the boy, who simply looked through the window and refused to answer. Ino grinned victoriously and returned her sight to Iruka, who continued the lesson without noticing the previous events.

Ino Yamana was one of his admirers for what it seemed four years. No, she wasn't a fan-girl or so he thought. A fan-girl was different from what Ino showed in her school-life with the Namikaze, they just acted pretty annoyingly —like one of the boys of the others class said once—. But she, well, she had a crush on him like a few other girls but she wasn't the one who followed him everywhere or whispered anytime she sees him. Ino had proud, or so she said to Sakura —one of the fan-girls of Sasuke Uchiha— when she encouraged her to ask him on a date, and that's why she preferred to tease him. It was an strange way of winning his heart, and even if Naruto found her attractive, he didn't liked her like that.

Frowning, he thought about the way Iruka Umino acted before. Instead of getting angry or giving him a punishment for being late for the third time, he only accepted his excuse and ignored what happened. There was something wrong with Iruka and even the fox noticed it. Still what was wrong, he didn't knew. But maybe Tsunade had something to do with it, yeah the scary headmaster who was also pretty strong had always some relation with Iruka or even Kakashi. Naruto didn't knew what to do, but he decided —much to his own disagreement— that he'll pay a visit to Tsunade first.

* * *

Naruto was sitting outside Tsunade's office, alone, with his guitar next to him. He brought his schoolbag too, since there weren't important classes then and he had a meeting in the club. He had found Shikamaru and Choji as he walked to the office, but both of them seemed pretty worried by something. They only greeted Naruto with a wave of their hand and continued their way, not caring to look behind or stopping to chat with the Namikaze.

Obviously, something was wrong with them and Naruto noticed it. He wasn't stupid, and not even Kiba —who was his only classmate from the band— fooled him. He seemed more calmer than often, and that was worrying him.

"Naruto-kun?", the voice of Shizune —Tsunade's assistant— broke his daze. "You can enter now"

He looked over to the smiling woman and nodded shortly. Standing up, he grabbed his things and walked to the door. Knocking it once, Tsunade's voice allowed him to enter and he opened it and stepped into her office. Almost immediately, he faced the young —yet mature— face of the headmaster.

"Good Morning Naruto, how are you?", her voice seemed pretty calm yet it appeared to be hiding some hint of amusement.

She invited him to take a seat in front of her and then, when he sat down and put his guitar next to him, she waited patiently for his answer. "I'm good baachan, just a bit tired"

Naruto's body shivered when he noticed what he had just said, but instead of Tsunade hitting him, she only smiled and nodded. "That's great, Minato said that you had been practising a new song eh? I'd like to hear it"

Now he was totally sure that something was going on with everyone who knew him. Even Tsunade Senju, the most terrifying Headmaster that he ever faced, was glad for him. She also wanted to hear his new song!, "What? Baachan what's wrong with everybody? they look at me like I'm going to die or something like that!"

"Straight to the point. That's how I like it. And you even came here first instead of going to the club, this must have you pretty worried", she said shaking her head. Tsunade's smile eventually vanished and a more seriously expression ocuppied its place, "First of all, no, you're not going to die", she explained chuckling softly. Still, Naruto didn't laughed. "What? it's a good one!"

The boy faked a chuckle and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly. "This is serious baachan!"

Tsunade couldn't help but smile wilder. She wasn't smiling at his own deception, no, the woman seemed pretty impressed by how Naruto had matured even if he had in the minimal part. He was a handsome young man, the son of Minato Namikaze who was once a great guitarist and a Master in Taijutsu. Now Naruto was pretty good at the Hand to Hand combat just like his father, and thanks to that his own body was well toned and muscular. Not excessive like any who spent all his time in a gym but it was rather defined.

The only thing that he had to improve was his grades and how he wore his own uniform. Naruto wore black long trousers tied by an orange belt, a white long sleeved shirt which was white and had the two first buttons opened. That revealed part of his muscular chest and showed a green necklace with what it seemed to be some gem. Over the shirt, he wore a long-neck black jacket with it's sleeves pulled up to his elbows —just like his shirt— that reached to under his knees. The last part of his 'improvised uniform' was a black headband with the symbol of the Uzumaki family on the middle.

Now he wasn't a rebel, but having his own uniform like that was something he needed to correct. "Do you know why I called you here?", she asked and immediately went silent. When he shook his head and looked back at her, she sighed. "Naruto, have you ever heard about the Sakuragaoka High School?"

"You mean the Sakura High, right? the one that competes with our high school?", he asked more than sure that she was referring to that school.

Tsunade nodded, "Exactly. Well, you know they only admit girls in there..."

"Yeah, but where is the point?", Naruto raised an eyebrow, his arms were still crossed over his chest. "What does this have to do with me?"

The headmaster almost facepalmed herself, he could be handsome but he was a bit dumb sometimes. Damn, Naruto always complicated things to explain. "Listen, yesterday I recieved a visit from Yoji Okijama —the headmaster of Sakura High— and we talked about... a peculiar situation involving you and that school"

"The more you talk, the less I understand", Naruto said confused. This time, Tsunade facepalmed herself with anger. Despite that, she agreed to don't get angry with him. It was his last day in Konoha High after all.

Inside his mind, Kurama was trying so hard to not laugh for his partner's foolishness. _**'Idiot'**_, he thought snorting pretty softly. But instead of interrupt Naruto's attention, he decided to wait for his reaction. He had lived for what it felt like an eternity with him, so why not? He could wait a few more minutes to laugh.

Back in the office, Tsunade was breathing deeply and counting to ten to calm her nerves. Naruto was just an idiot. "Don't you get it? the headmaster asked you to assist that school!"

Now Naruto's face adopted a knowingly expression. He said 'ohh' as if was so difficult to understand, but then the realization hit his mind. "That's why everybody acts so strange towards me!", Tsunade nodded. She was glad that Naruto finally understood her, but now it was time for the little question. "Wait! what's going to happen if I go there? what about the Club of Rock? I'm the leader!"

"That's what you'll have to talk with your friends", she said smiling sadly. Tsunade really loved Naruto like a son, it reminded her of her younger brother Nawaki. "You know that this is obligatory for you. And also, when you leave this school, you won't be part of the club anymore. I'm sorry"

The boy's expression became a bit desperate, "No, it can't be! Bachaan! there has to be something that you can do, right? I mean that man forced you to accept it!"

"I never said that Naruto", she held out a hand to stop him from panicking. "In fact, I agreed with him in this. He's planning to make his school co-ed, and you're the perfect candidate for this job"

After hearing her words, the boy's hair covered his face and his voice sounded more angsty. "Why me?"

She sighed shortly before answering, "It's pretty simple actually. The female students tend to be more shy with the opposite sex and suddenly having a lot of young men coming to that school with cause them a minor shock", Tsunade looked over to Naruto who was still looking at the desk. She couldn't notice his expression due to his hair covering half of his face, but she was sure that he needed time to assimilate. Still, the explanation wasn't over. "The reason why I've chosen you is because the headmaster asked especially for you"

Naruto didn't answered, but a great anger was boiling inside him. Why him? why not Sasuke Uchiha, that stupid emo who felt superior than everyone in Konoha High? And why that headmaster asked him? he was sure that he didn't knew who Yoji Okijama was.

**_'I know what you are thinking. And I also know who is that old man'_**_,_ the Kyuubi said rather suddenly. He was tired of waiting.

The Namikaze boy just sat there, trying to ignore Tsunade as he wanted to hear an answer from Kurama. '_Tell me'_, it sounded more like an order than a petition.

_**'Hm? the little boy defying me?'**_**, **He waited for an answer but he got no one. **_'Tch. Whatever. That man was the godfather of Kushina Uzumaki, and also an old friend of Jiraiya'_**

Naruto's eyes widened in realization just at the same time that Tsunade ended her explanation. Casually, she had said almost the same that Kurama and the boy's timing of response was perfect. "I... see. And I also understand why he is using me as his guinea pig, he can't risk the integrity of Sakura High sending more than one male student, right?"

"Y-yeah", Tsunade answered pretty worried of how Naruto would take those news. "That's a crude way of saying it but-"

Naruto stood up suddenly, grabbed his guitar and schoolbag and hung them aroung his body. Bowing slowly, he walked to the door and opened it. His next words sounded more like a question, "I assume that we aren't going to see each other tomorrow". He stopped there, his face still hid with his hair and his eyes were begining to gather tears in the corner of them. "I'm going to the club to apologize to my friends. I'd tell them... that you and some old man ruined our future as a band"

With those cruel words, he slammed the door and left the office. Tsunade couldn't help but began to cry in angsty, Naruto had been a bit cruel but he was right. She decided to sacrifice the club and dreams of Naruto to save her school. The fact was that the headmaster of Sakura High asked her that favor, still it wasn't just a favor, the old man promised to save Konoha High for closing due to Tsunade's debts.

But in the end Tsunade had been totally selfish, because it was her own fault that the school had so much debts. Since, as nobody except Shizune knew, she used the money of the school to gamble in casinos. "Tsunade-sama? are you alright?", Shizune asked as she entered her office.

Soon after seeing Naruto in that state of depression, he worried about the headmaster and decided to check how she was. Running to her, the assistant hugged her tightly as she stroked Tsunade's hair. "S-Shizune I'm such a fool!"

"Shh... don't cry for him. What you did it's done and you can't regret yourself from gambling. Now, you must guide the students into the right direction as always you did", the girl answered pretty sad too. Even if she wanted to convince herself, she feel like she was going to break and cry too. Naruto was like a little brother to her and, without him, she felt that a part of her was gone too.

Tsunade continued sobbing in Shizune's arms, her big breast firmly pressed on Shizune who didn't noticed that. "B-but what a-about Naruto!?"

"I'll miss him too. But I know that he'll forgive you after some time", Shizune smiled sadly, her own conviction betraying her. "Who knows? maybe he'll like that school"

* * *

Naruto walked to the club's door really slowly. He didn't wanted to face his friends to tell them that he was leaving and nor he wanted that moment to came. The Namikaze suspected that they already knew thanks to Kakashi who surely told them since he was the club's advisor.

_'Well, that will make things more easy, no Kurama?'_, he thought as he continued his walk to his destination.

The Kyuubi snorted in his mind, but it wasn't a amused snort. It sounded like the fox agreed with him, _**'You know I like seeing how people fight each other and making you feel nervous. But if I didn't teased you with that Yamanaka girl was because I noticed your preocupations. Also, yes, this way your friends will understand. I'm not sure if that dogy-boy would, the only thing he knows is how to play the drums'**_

Naruto laughed at the fox words, it was just so hard to remember that Kurama was on his side. Yes, despite all of Kurama's weirdness they were great friends. _'Thanks Kurama'_

**_'Anytime Kid',_ **the Kyuubi said before closing his own eyes with pride. Another good action was okay with the demon, he'd find a way to tease the boy later. After all, he was going to a school full of girls. Laughing, he let his mind lost consciousness and his own body soon relaxed. Yep, a nice nap was all he needed.

The Namikaze found himself a bit better after their conversation, and he thought that maybe his friends will forgive him. And maybe they can continue their band even if he wasn't going to be part of the club anymore. Yeah, why not? he was the leader after all, and the main guitarist. Not even Lee was at his level, and it was a high level.

With a renovated smile on his face he reached the door and opened it quickly, almost forgetting that he was going to be transfered to another school. "Guys I...!"

Immediately, his happy expression disappeared from his face. Instead, confusion and betraying took its place. There they were, the complete 'Team Konoha' with their instruments preparing to practice. Still, what really made him feel betrayed, was the fact that the old guitar that Shikamaru provided to him when they formed the band was in the hands of Sasuke Uchiha. The guy he hated the most was holding his old guitar and occupying his place.

"Oh Namikaze, we were just about to begin our practice. Would you like to stay to hear how a real guitarist plays?", the Uchiha said holding Naruto's guitar without any care. In fact, it wasn't his, but it almost felt like his own.

Gritting his teeth, he noticed that Kiba had a frown on his face as well as Choji. Both of them, looking at the Uchiha with disgust. "Naruto, we heard what had happened to you man. It's so troublesome...", Shikamaru said trying to support his lazy's body on his bass. But he got no avail.

"I supposed that you already knew that I'm leaving, and that let you all without the main guitarist", then Naruto pointed to the emo who had a smirk on his face. "But you didn't wasted your time!, you hired that teme as my replacement!"

Lee seemed not as youthful as always, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, he wanted to join our club and we can't refuse to any member". Rock Lee was pretty disgusted by letting the Uchiha enter the band, but in the end they didn't have any choice. Without their main guitarist, they couldn't record their first album.

"Naruto! we don't agree with Sasuke being here, but Tsunade-sama said that we can't deny his petition!", Choji said clenching the sides of his keyboard with anger.

Once again, realization hit Naruto's mind. Not only the headmaster transfered him on the third week since the classes begun, but also she accepted Sasuke Uchiha in the club. His friends could be against it, but it wasn't enough.

They wanted him out of the band? okay, then he'll leave the Club. "You're letting me out?. Fantastic then, I'll search another band if I have to and we'll better than this one!"

Sasuke snorted sonorously, his black eyes looking straight into Naruto's blue ones. "Oh really? well, how about a bet?", the boy said not caring to approach Naruto. "The band who wins the 'battle of bands' in the Budokan will get all the glory. The losers will have to dress like girls for a week and then they would never be in a group again"

Now Naruto didn't had to think that much. It was his oportunity for revenge and to make Sasuke a girl for a week. Oh, he almost giggled as he imagined his face of emo in a dress. "Deal", both guitarist approached and held a handshake for a seconds. Both of them aplying pressure to show their own strenght. "Just wait teme, I'll clean the floor with you"

"In your dreams, loser", Sasuke answered as the Namikaze let go of his hand.

With a single look of ire from Naruto, he left the club and everyone behind. He didn't cared to show his new guitar or get back his old one, since that was property of Shikamaru.

Just after Naruto left, Shikamaru yawned and looked to Sasuke. "Man, you're so troublesome. This is a band you know? we need to gather together to decide what to do, not just decide", when the Uchiha didn't say nothing, he continued. "Maybe Naruto was an idiot, but he was better leader than you will never be"

"Yeah!, this asshole doesn't deserve to be in our band. Not when he laughed at us last year!", Kiba was also annoyed with the situation. But they couldn't do anything. The only one who didn't complained, even if he didn't liked the idea, was Shikamaru. "That's right teme! you're in my black list!"

Sasuke deadpanned at Kiba and snorted. "Just play your drums dog-boy and stay out of my way", he almost smirked when he listened the yell of anger. "Now let's practice!"

Despite disagreeing with the Uchiha's methods, Lee waved a hand and held his guitar on his hands. "Yosh! let the power of youth flows through on our instruments!"

Generally, Choji was the one to begin with the counter. But this time, he wanted to stay quiet. So, it was Kiba who growled first and then he hit his sticks toghether. "One, Two, Three, Four...!"

And so they begun their practice, but without Naruto their music sounded pretty forced. It didn't flowed like Lee said, but the only one that noticed that was the Namikaze who stood there a few minutes to hear them practice.

_**'Let's go kid. There's nothing else to do here'**,_Kurama broke his daze and Naruto merely nodded.

He left, feeling betrayed. Neither his friends nor Sakura High's headmaster ruined his life, the only one was Tsunade. _'Well',_ he thought, _'It's strange though that she acted that way doing that to me. Hm, I think this needs an old prank from my part as a revenge'_

l

l

* * *

Well it's over folks! I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will have a song played by Naruto, I promise.

Please, if you liked it, tell me what you think with a review. Favorites and Followers also will encourage me to write faster.

**Also, try to write good reviews. Flamers will be dutifully ignored.**

With that, I leave you all guys. Yin Protector out.


	2. First Meeting

Hello! and welcome to the second chapter of this story! Sorry about updating so late, but the school is —literally— killing me. But to compensate that I've written a long chapter! I hope you all like this one.

Thank for all the reviews, followers and favourites! and thank you **AVP** and **p****yro of the flame road **for your amazing reviews!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or K-on!. Also, I don't own neither the instruments that will be mentioned in this story nor the places or music. I'll use some endings and openings from the anime of Naruto to make this more epic.**

**A warning!: English is not my first. That's because I'm from Argentina, but I'm hoping to take the First Certificate exam of Cambridge in a few months. For that purpose I'm practicing my grammar and writing, so please, deal with this without insulting me.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Mio. This is strictly a NaruMio story, so don't ask for a harem. Maybe in another story I'll do it, but not now.**

**FULL Summary: Naruto Namikaze, former leader and guitarist of 'Konoha Team', was forced by Tsunade to leave the school and enroll in Sakura High. Betrayed by his own band, he joins to the Light Music Club as the main guitarist. But what the girls don't know is that he had a demon sealed inside him who provides him help and advices. However their next goal is 'The Battle of Bands' in the Budokan Stadium.**

_**Now, here are some songs I'd be using. Remember that most of them would be played by Sasuke's band and not from Naruto. Of course, the Namikaze will be playing the best of them: (I don't own none of them)**_

Asian Kung-Fu Generation - "Haruka kanata" (Opening 2 from Naruto series. For Naruto's band, I'm not so sure)

Flow - "Go!" (Opening 4 from Naruto series. This one surely will be played by Team Konoha)

Sambomaster - "Seishun kyosokyoku" (Opening 5 from Naruto series. For Naruto's band)

Stance Punks - "No boy, no cry" (Opening 6 from Naruto series. For Team Konoha)

Snowkel - "Namikaze satellite" (Opening 7 from Naruto series. For Naruto's band)

Flow - "Re:member" (Opening 8 from Naruto series. This one I don't know to which band should I give it)

Orange Range - "Viva rock" (Ending 3 from Naruto series. For Team Konoha)

Mass Misile - "Ima made nando mo" (Ending 5 from Naruto series. I don't know to which band should I give it. But I'm almost sure Team Konoha will have it)

**Shippuden:**

Flow - "Sign" (Opening 6 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Team Konoha)

NICO Touches the Walls - "Diver" (Opening 8 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Naruto's band)

Daisuke - "Moshimo" (Opening 12 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Naruto's band)

NICO Touches the Walls - "Niwaka Ame Nimo Makezu" (Opening 13 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Naruto's band)

Matchy with Question - "Mezamero! Yasei" (Ending 4 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Team Konoha)

NICO Touches the Walls - "Broken Youth" (Ending 6 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Naruto's band)

Super Beaver - "Shinkokyuu" (Ending 9 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Naruto's band)

Kishidan - "Omae Dattanda" (Ending 11 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Naruto's band)

Aqua Timez - "Mayonaka no Orchestra" (Ending 16 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Team Konoha)

HOME MADE Kazoku - "Freedom" (Ending 17 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Team Konoha)

Okamoto's - "Yokobou o Sakebe" (Ending 18 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Team Konoha)

TOTALFAT - "Place to try" (Ending 19 from Naruto Shippuden series. I don't know to which band should I give it since it has two voices. Well, you can decide)

Hemenway - "By my side" (Ending 20 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Team Konoha)

Mucc - "Mother" (Ending 23 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Naruto's band)

**And that's all. I know there are a lot of endings and openings that I've listed here. But don't worry, I'll make them play those songs in concerts I'll be creating later. Anyway, the reason I don't give them ending where a girl sings is because the Ho-kago tea time has already a lot of songs singed by girls and I don't feel like changing their own songs. **

**Before you read this chapter I must warn is a bit rushed. Why? because english is not my first and I've a lot of troubles explaining things, but I wanted to write the most detailed as I could. **

**This may give you the false impression that the romance is rushed and that Naruto haves a lot of girls and this will be a harem. Again NO! I'm not making a harem and the strict pairing is Naruto x Mio. Anyway, I assure you that the relationship between both is far from being romantic. I know how to make a slow romance. Besides, there's a lot of plot before that.**

**Chapter two : First Meeting**

_The battle was intense. Both enemies were fighting with all of their strength yet with fear. _

_Fear for their own life, the two of them knew that only one of them would live. However, they realized that since the first moment the fight begun._

_'Sasuke! I don't care if I have to break each one of your bones but I'll bring you back to Konoha!'_

_That shout echoed through the Valley, and even seemed to make the water tremble under it. It was powerful yet desperated, because he knew that Sasuke was a lost cause._

_And his fears became true when Sasuke snorted and laughed maniacally. 'How pathetic you're Naruto!', the boy said transforming himself to level 2. His oponent's eyes widened as he saw that Sasuke's power was nearly at the Kyuubi's cloak strenght. 'It's time to end this!'_

_Naruto gritted his teeth and growled as he channelized all of the Kyuubi's chakra on his right hand. A purple sphere of energy appeared on his palm making the characteristic sound of the Rasengan. 'Sasuke!'_

_The Uchiha didn't stood behind and created his own technique on his hand. This time, a white ball with silver rays took its place. 'Naruto!'_

_With a scream both jumped forward, their most powerful jutsu glowing on their hands. Yet, despite that both of them wanted to end that quickly, the time stopped._

_It was just a moment, a second that both of them could see the other's expression. Naruto looked at Sasuke who seemed lost with his own vengeance and turned his head slightly to the side. The waterfall revealed his face, his true appearance._

_He wasn't like he used to be or so he thought. It was his face, different, with a circular shape instead of the masculine form of his father. His eyes were red with black slits and his hair seemed spiky instead of the wild haircut. Although, he still had his whisker marks but they were more pronounced as his fangs were too. Also, he seemed more younger. Like 12 or 13 years old._

_But shaking his head out of thoughts, the boy looked ahead and saw that Sasuke was nearly over him. Gritting his teeth, his hand moved forward and his rasengan pointed to Sasuke's heart. The Uchiha did almost the same thing, and soon both jutsus made contact with each other._

_'Rasengan!'_

_'Chidori!'_

_Soon, a white glow covered the entire valley. It was over. _

* * *

Naruto awoke pretty startled. His heart pounded fast in his chest and his breathing was quick and he was having trouble to focus on where he was or who he were.

**_'Calm down kid. It was just a dream',_ **the voice of Kurama brought him back to the reality. He wasn't that boy, he wasn't fighting with someone named Sasuke —who were pretty similar to the real Sasuke Uchiha— and, most important, he didn't had any amazing power like that 'Rasengan' technique.

_'Great, now I'm having nightmares. Absolutely perfect'_

Sighing, he managed to calm himself. He was sitting on his bed, but that only seemed to be better for him since that way he could saw all his room. It was early in the morning, for what the boy could notice. His room was barely illuminated by the dawn's light and it seemed to be pretty early.

For what he guessed —since nobody told him— he wouldn't have classes until 8:30 o'clock. Looking to his alarm, he noticed that it was only 7 AM in the morning. Rubbing his tired eyes, he got up from bed and looked for his uniform. Then, he walked through the empty house in direction to the bathroom.

As he entered the room, he couldn't help but think in the dream he had. If he hadn't asked Kyuubi until that moment was because he wanted to be in the shower first. Hot water was all he need to start the day.

Finally, he entered the shower and opened the tub. Almost immediately, the feeling of the water running over his body made him smile in pleasure.

He took a few seconds to relax under the water, but then the dream returned to his mind. _'Kurama, do you-?'_

**_'It's my fault'_**, the fox interrupted. His voice was pretty calm yet it hided curiosity. _**'Unconscious, I let my dream to invade your mind. That way, you saw what I dreamt about'**_

Naruto sighed as he took the soap and began to clean his body. _'Seriously? then why there were two guys called "Sasuke" and "Naruto"? it's that part of your imagination too or you're hiding something from me? because it was pretty real. I even could feel the rage inside me'_

The Kyuubi answered with an uncharacteristic snort, it sounded —someway— forced. **_'Are you calling me lier kid?'_  
**

_'I never said that Kurama. I just said that you might know about th-'_

**_'You're angry, and that's the reason why you're imagining things'_**, Kurama once again interrupted him and it was beginning to sound pretty suspicious to the boy. _**'I told you before, I know nothing about my past. This have to be my imagination'**_

Naruto inwardly narrowed his eyes. He didn't wanted to face the Kyuubi in the sewers, he had other things to worry about. _'Maybe you're right. Perhaps all the previous events with Tsunade and my band are making me nervous'_

Not waiting for an answer, the boy got out of the shower and dried the water on his body. Putting the towel around his waist, he looked at the mirror briefly —analizing his common figure for a moment— and then he opened the bathroom door.

Immediately, his nose caught the scent of a wonderful smell. Smiling, he recognized the characteristic scent of the rice along with fish and maybe... miso soup? Oh, well, maybe it wasn't a bad day after all.

* * *

"What's wrong son? you seem pretty... hungry"

Minato didn't resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. But even if his lips curled in a amused grin, he avoided to laugh. "Today is going to be the worst day of my life dad. So, I need to feed myself well if I have to face it", Naruto answered as he finished his breakfast and drank the water pretty fast.

"Why?", he really knew the answer but he found out that asking would be better to help his son. That way, Naruto would rid himself from his anger. "We talked about this when you came. You know why Tsunade-sama did that"

Naruto face darkened a bit, surprising Minato. But soon, he managed to hide it almost perfectly with a fake grin. "Yeah, she needed to pay for her debts", the boy said not really wanting to talk about that. It was something that made him furious, but he couldn't do anything. The headmaster was the most important authority in the school, and because of that she had the final word on the matter.

**_'She wanted that, and ruin your life too'_**_, _Kyuubi said snorting with despise towards the woman even if she wasn't there.

The Namikaze nodded to himself in agreement with the fox. But not wanting to risk the conversation between him and his father, he immediately continued. "Anyway, that's not what I'm worrying about. The fact is that I need a band to win the 'Battle of Bands' in the Bodukan at the end of the year"

Minato sighed, "You shouldn't worry about things like that. Right now, you'll have to leave or you'll be arriving late to Sakura High"

"Dad...", Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stood up from his chair and pointed at his watch. "It's just 7:30 o'clock. And you know that the school is just ten blocks from here"

The man chuckled in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. "Maybe, but fresh air is what you need right now", his grin changed to a more serious expression. "Go now and don't forget your guitar. I've a good feeling about that school"

Naruto stared at his father for a few seconds, but eventually he nodded and went to his bedroom. Grabbing his guitar and schoolbag he hung them around his body and looked at the headband that lay on his desk. It had the band symbol and also the emblem of the Uzumaki family. In fact, the idea surged when he remembered about his mother's family. To honor her, he decided to use that spiral in his headband.

Smiling, he grabbed the headband and hooked it around his head. For a brief moment, he thought he saw his mother grinning in front of him and that gave him a feeling of nostalgy. _'Kurama, why does she have to be dead?'_

Inside his mind, the Kyuubi opened his eyes slightly and sighed. His face was one of grief and sorrow, **_'Kushina was a good woman. She was the one who believed in my existence after a while'_**

Naruto nodded to himself. It was true, even if their parents thought that Kurama was a product of his imagination Kushina somehow figured that he was telling the truth. In someway, he was.

But in the end, she died a year after she began to believe in her son. She died because the world was cruel, and Naruto knew it pretty well.

* * *

After leaving his house, he found himself enjoying the little trip to his new school. The weather was perfect and, despite being so early in the morning, the fresh air filled his lungs with an amazing feeling of purity.

_'Ah... This is great!'_, Naruto mentally grinned and decided to thank his father when he got back from school.

Strangely enough, Kurama didn't said anything. The fox remained calm and Naruto couldn't realize why he was like that until it was too late.

Focused on the road, he almost didn't heard the scream of warning until something —or rather someone— crashed into him. He wasn't a weak man, and even if he noticed that he completely lost balance he managed to toss gently but quickly his things to a side. His guitar and schoolbag fell to the ground but he didn't heard any sound. Right after he threw his things, someone fell over him.

His head hit the road, hard, and his eyes closed quickly due to the momentary pain. "Ow! That hurts dattebayo!"

"Itai...", a femenine voice caught his attention.

Opening his eyes, he noticed that someone was over him. Naruto immediately widened his eyes as he noticed a girl over his body. And the fact was that it wasn't just a simple girl, she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She had straight, long black hair wich he assumed went down to her lower back. Also, she had a pair of grey eyes with onyx pupils and, adorning her eyes, there were long eyelashes that sat at the corner of her eye-sockets that contoured like a mid circle.

Naruto must have been staring at her for a while noticing her cute nose and the small lips on her angelic face, because she looked down at the handsome man and blushed madly. Immediately, she realized their position and the looks they were attracting and stood up in a blur. "I'm terribly sorry! I was so distracted that I stumbled with something and... and...!", she started to apologize as he stood up but the last words didn't came from her mouth.

He finally broke out of his daze and smiled softly, "It's okay actually. I was distracted too so I'm guilty as well".

As she saw his smile she couldn't help but smile too, it was a nice smile he had and seemed to be pretty contagious. Although, when he looked directly in her eyes she avoided his face. Frowning very slightly, he stood up from the ground and gazed over to the beautiful girl. "Again, forgive me. I'm pretty worried about a friend of our club. She's to study for the recuperative exams", she said blushing in embarrasement.

The boy looked at her face and wondered what was wrong with her. She was obviously not acting like those girls who saw him for the first time and then their eyes focused on his face all the time. This girl in particular seemed pretty shy, and that was great with him. It was like something new for him, although not that he was the ladies man or something like that. (I don't know how that it's in english, but in Argentina we said winner hehe. Of course in spanish) But this gave him an oportunity to actually have a conversation. He had the feeling that that girl will hear him instead of just squeal in excitement like the others did.

"Hey, I'm fine really. You don't have to feel wrong with that little accident", Naruto said grabbing his things. "Besides, if you're worried about your friends you have every right to be distracted. Believe me, it happens to me all the time!", the boy grinned and that made her giggle.

Listen to her giggle brought a warm feeling on his heart. It was something melodic and peaceful, not like those hysterical giggles that him or the Uchiha recieved when they did something cool. When he walked to her side, she spoke. "I'm Mio Akiyama"

Naruto smiled when she gave him a low bow, "My name's Naruto Namikaze!"

She giggled again when he grinned and returned the bow. He was strange but, someway, he seemed a nice guy. "It's a pleasure Naruto-san"

He chuckled at the honorific she used. Generally, the girls around his age who he meet immediately called him with the suffix 'kun'. Now, with his things again hung around his body he pointed forward. "Well Mio-san, I'm heading that way. Would you like to walk with me?", he asked receiving a shy blush from her.

Even if she didn't had any trouble with him calling 'san', she indeed had problems with men. It wasn't like a man did something bad to her, it was just pure nerves she had around men. But eventually, her mind focused in what he asked and put a hand under her chin. Naruto blushed when he saw her cute thoughtful expression and smiled softly. It wasn't long before she nodded, "I guess I could walk with you for a while"

Naruto nodded victoriously and motioned forward. In a few seconds, both of them were walking together. **_'Well done Ero-Naruto!',_ **Kurama decided to tease the boy in that moment.

And that seemed to made the boy a bit nervous. Still, Naruto ignored the fox and focused in the quiet girl. "So... you're a guitarist Mio-san?", he asked finally noticing the black case behind her back.

Mio looked at the ground and shook her head, "Actually I'm a bassist. I don't like being the center of the public". Naruto looked confused for a moment but then remembered that, despite seeming so mature, she was pretty shy for what he guessed. Looking at the thoughtful boy, she noticed that he also had a black case behind his back. Yet it wasn't the same than hers, it seemed more wider. "And what about you Naruto-san? is that a guitar?"

The boy noticed that her face was focused at his guitar so he nodded. "Yep. In fact, I've played guitar since I was eight years old"

She looked briefly into his eyes, her own widened slightly. "Whoa, seriously? you must be pretty good!"

Naruto wanted to puff his chest with pride, but decided to act with honesty. "Of course I am! I'm one of the best! almost better than Jimmy Page!" (Guitarist of Led Zeppelin)

Mio lips curled into a sly grin at first and, after that, she bursted in laughter. She was expecting him to say that he wasn't good or something like that. But, even if he said something arrogant, he appeared not to be arrogant. Maybe it was his personality. "Really? I'd like to hear you someday", she said finally calming herself.

**_'Way to go Naruto! you're in company of a beautiful girl and now she even complimented you! If you keep like that, you could heat up the thing and maybe fu-'_**

_'Shut up fox!'_, Naruto thought as he inwardly sighed. He had forgotten that the Kyuubi was hearing all of his conversation. And that also got worse when he blushed for his last words, _'pervert'_

Kurama laughed so hard inside his mind that Naruto decided to cut their link. He hadn't time for his perversion.

Shaking his head out of thoughts, the boy gave her a thumbs up and nodded. "And I'll show you! I promise!"

She smiled momentarily, before she remembered something. "If my school were co-ed then I'd prove you for our band. We need a main guitarist"

That gave the boy more confusion, based in what she said Mio was assisting to a school which only allowed girls. And the only one in the city that accepted only girls was... "Mio-san, which school are you currently assisting?", he asked with a spark of hope.

Once again, she refused to look at him in the eye. But Naruto guessed that she wasn't scared of him or something like that, maybe it was the fact that she was rather shy and they had just meet each other. "Sakura High of course", she answered this time looking directly into his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

His blue eyes sparkled with excitement and she turned her look to a side again, her cheeks dyed with a light pink. Naruto had just realized that he had won the lotery, metaphorically, "Mio-san maybe I can join your band after all!"

Mio stopped from walking for a second as she widened her eyes. But after instants, she walked to his side again and refused to break the eye contact. "What? but how?"

Naruto just shrugged and grinned with excitement, "It's a surprise! I won't tell you until we arrive to Sakura High"

After that answer, she just pouted and looked ahead. Although he said that she had to wait, the boy continued whispering something about 'beat that teme!' all the time. And that made her more and more curious with every step their made to reach the school.

Another thing that confused her was the fact that he was heading to Sakura High. For what he said, Mio had to wait until they arrived her school. But, the fact was that it wasn't his school. _'Why is he heading there?'_, she wondered. _'Maybe he has a sister there...'_

As she made her own conclusions, Naruto kept an eye in her delicate figure the rest of their walk and he didn't noticed when they arrived until he heard the sound of many female voices around them. Suddenly, he broke out of his daze and noticed lots of girls crossing through the entry of the campus. _'Whoa, so many girls so early in the morning?'_, he thought as he noticed that Mio had stopped and was now looking at him with an insecure expression. Yet, it was pretty curious.

"Well Naruto-san, here we are. Now, would you care telling me why do you walked up here?", she questioned but before Naruto could answer Mio continued. "And why did you said that you could join my band since it's a club of this school?"

The boy looked directly into her eyes, hoping that she will look away. But her curiosity was greater than her shyness and she didn't turned her face. Sighing, he decided to be direct. "Mio-san, I'm the new student here in Sakura High. I hope we can be friends"

Right then, Mio blinked a few times in surprise. She didn't knew what to think, much less what to do. At first, Mio thought it was some joke and smiled but when she noticed how serious he was she realized that he was saying the truth. Then the only question was 'how?'

"Mio!", a voice prevented her from talking.

Suddenly, a girl came from behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Mio turned her head a bit startled, but she calmed down when she noticed that it was her best friend. "Ritsu", Mio greeted with a soft smile and a nod.

Ritsu pouted slightly and crossed her arms on her chest, "Mou, that's not the way you should greet your best friend you know"

"I'm sorry Ritsu, I guess I'm a bit surprised by some news", Mio sighed and pointed in the direction of Naruto. Luckily for her, he was now looking with his eyes widened at the lots of girls who passed right next to him. Some of them blushed and the other narrowed their eyes slightly, confused by the fact that a boy was in that school.

Mio's best friend widened her eyes as she looked at the Namikaze. Blushing deeply, she thought that he was the most handsome man she ever saw. "W-who is he?"

The Akiyama had to bite her lip to stop the incoming giggle, "He's Naruto Namikaze. The new student". Ritsu immediately gasped and widened her eyes at the news, she almost didn't believed her best friend but she wasn't a liar.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he heard that he was being introduced to someone and turned his head. Immediately, he noticed a petite girl looking at him with a blush on her cheeks. Giving her a look, he said "It's a pleasure..."

"Ritsu Tainaka!", she screamed in answer. Mio laughed this time, generally Ritsu was the one to tease her. But right then, she was grateful when she acepted to walk with Naruto.

The Namikaze gave her a small bow as he looked at her appearance. The girl had light brown hair that slightly touched the edge of her shirt's collar, her bangs pulled back with a yellow hairband. Two longer locks of hair fell at the ends of her hairband and touched her shoulders. She had hazel eyes, similar to her hair.

She was pretty, and Naruto had to admit that. **_'Whoa, already thinking in another girl? That's my partner!'_**

The voice of the fox echoed inside his mind, and he closed his eyes with a grunt._ 'How did you-?, whatever. Just go back to sleep pervy fox'_, Naruto cut their link again before the Kyuubi could say anything else.

Opening his eyes again, he found Ritsu with her eyes pretty close to his own. Gasping, he took a step back. "What?", he asked blushing very slightly.

She smirked briefly and Mio sighed, the teasing part of Ritsu was getting out. "Oh well, you seemed pretty distracted with something. Could it be... that you're thinking in Mio?"

Naruto's eyes widened and his cheeks acquired a crimson color. He looked briefly at Mio who had her face flustered and then to Ritsu, who was smirking widely now. "I have to go to see the headmaster! see you in lunch girls!"

Saying that, he ran at inhuman speeds to the main building. Passing next to the female students he almost collided with one of them, but he stopped briefly to apologize and to continue running. Ritsu grinned as she saw the confused looks of the other girls as they noticed the yellow blur running among them. "He's interesting... not to say handsome, and that black case... could it be...?"

Mio nodded in agreement, her own cheeks still blushed. "Yes, he's a guitarist. And maybe we can give him a try for our band"

* * *

Naruto walked through the halls of the Sakura High. They were full of female students who —like the others— were whispering about him. No, not everyone of them thought that he was handsome. It was another preocupacion that had them pretty surprised, and that question was: _'What's a guy doing here?'_

He ignored them of course, his own mind was settled in finding the old man who wanted him there. Right then, the only thing he wanted was an answer. He wanted to know —apart from the fact that the headmaster were his mother's godfather— why him.

The Namikaze didn't knew where was that old man or where to found his office, but he didn't care. It was only 8 o'clock and he had 30 minutes before class. _'When I found that old gag I-'_

Suddenly, the memory of Mio came to his mind. Naruto didn't knew why she said that they had a band, but he was sure that they were full of members. _'Trapped in a school of girls and no chance of joining to her band. Man this sucks'_

_**'Naruto, I think you're more stupid than you appear to be'**_, Kurama said taking advantage of that moment to talk. Naruto, unconciously, had reactivated their link. _**'Don't you remember what that girl said?'**_

The boy continued his walking, but he put a hand under his chin and made a thoughtful expression. _'Err... that her name was Mio Akiyama?'_

Kurama didn't knew what to do. He had two options: one, facepalm himself; two, laugh to the death. In the end, he did both. But his laugh don't lasted more than a few seconds. _**'Idiot! she said that her band needed a main guitarist!'**_

_'Ohhh!'_, realization hit the boy's mind as he grinned and continued walking. _'You're right Kurama! thank you!'_

Saying that, and ignoring the fox's grumbles, he began to run through the school. But again, that proved to be a stupid idea. Beyond what others thought of him, he almost collided with a teacher. "Sorry!", Naruto apologized as he gracefuly dodged the woman and tried to run away but a hand in his shoulder stopped him.

"Hm? what's this?", the woman said in a melodic voice. Yet, it sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Gulping sonorously, he turned around and looked sheepishly at her. "Who are you? and what are you doing here? This school doesn't allow boys"

Naruto looked at the teacher and took notice of her appearance. She had long, straight brown hair with two long bangs reaching down to her chest. Her attire consisted of a light yellow dress, complete with a black belt, a light green shirt underneath and a pairs of white heels. She also wore a red pendant and rounded glasses.

Realizing that several students were quiet to hear his answer, he rubbed the back of his head with a grin. "I'm Naruto Namikaze! the new student!"

The woman raised an eyebrow as she eyed the male student. Of course she knew who he was, the headmaster had already talked to her and the others teachers. "Oh, yes. Okijama-sama already told me about your arrival", she explained with a soft smile. The other students widened their eyes for a moment and continued looking at Naruto with disbelief. "My name's Sawako Yamanaka, the music teacher here in Sakuragaoka High School", she then noticed the black case behind his back and smiled. "But seeing that you already know how to play a guitar, then you won't need my teachings right?"

Just as she said that, the bell sounded and the students ran to their classrooms. Sawako looked at her watch and sighed, it was time for the class to start. "Sawako-sensei, do you have any relation with Ino Yamanaka?", Naruto asked remembering that her surname was Yamanaka.

"Ino? Oh, she's my nephew", Sawako said trying to dismiss the question. "Unfortunately, the headmaster is not in the school right now and he won't be able to talk with you", Naruto frowned slightly at that. "Now, would you mind follow me? I'll take you to your class"

He nodded quickly as she motioned him to come down the empty hall. It was his first day, and he wasn't nervous at all.

* * *

"Well, here we are Namikaze-san", the woman said adjusting her glasses. "Don't worry about your uniform, you can use the one you had for now. Wait until I talk to the teacher for a bit"

Naruto nodded and waited outside of the classroom. Sighing, he heard how Sawako interrupted the class and asked something to the professor. He wasn't surprised by how Sawako refered to his uniform, in fact, he was happy that they let him use the same from Konoha High instead of having to buy a new one.

In a few seconds however, he heard the professor talking again. "Alright we've a new student today. And I know it's had been 3 weeks since classes began, but this is a special case"

Just when the professor finished with his speach, Sawako exited the classroom and smiled at Naruto. "Good luck, and remember that you must join a club by the end of the day. I'd recomend the Light Music Club since you're a guitarist"

Naruto nodded and thanked the teacher when she left. Soon as the professor called him from the inside he took a deep breath and entered the classroom. Obviously, the girls in there widened their eyes and looked at him in shock. _'What a nice first impression. Kurama, remind me of kicking that old man's ass later'_

**_'Deal',_ **Kurama answered and remained awake. He wanted to see what would happen.

Sighing he looked at the male teacher and gave him a deep bow. "I'm Horigome, and I teach classic literature. Please, could you introduce to the class?"

Naruto nodded and turned his head to the class. "My name's Naruto Namikaze. I like playing my guitar, ramen, and Taijutsu training with my dad. I dislike perverts, lies and fangirls. My hobbies are cover songs and write new ones, listen to music and compare different types of sounds. My dream for the future is defeat my previous band in the 'Battle of bands'!"

As he finished, he tried to notice the several reactions that he was having. Some of the girls had a blush, other pointing at his guitar and saying that he was cool and the rest were still shocked by the news of having a male in the school. But there was one who was looking at him like he was the most incredible guy in the universe, no she wasn't blushing, it was like she felt identified with what he said. And the fact that she looked at the black case with star in her eyes didn't helped either. _'What's wrong with her? she doesn't seems like a fangirl'_

The professor seemed pleased as he spoke, "it's good to have such a talented student. Not to say, it's a nice change to have a guy here". The man chuckled briefly, earning a raised eyebrow from the girls. "For everyone to know, Namikaze-san is here because the headmaster requested him to", he explained briefly not wanting any questions. "Manabe-san!"

A regular girl with medium length brown hair and brown eyes covered with glasses stood up immediately, "H-Hai!"

"Namikaze-san, she's the class' president. If you need any help or advices, please ask her", Horigome said in an amused voice.

Naruto nodded at the girl who smiled nervously and sat back on her chair. "May I sit now?"

"Of course, there's a seat behind Yui Hirasawa-san", he pointed to the back of the class and the boy thanked him. As he began to walk through the female students who were now whispering to each other, Horigome eyed him carefully for a moment before asking silence. "Now, open your books in page 15. We were reading a short story called 'Hanasakajiisan'. Could you begin Himeko-san?"

Just as the girl started reading, he sat behind the young woman who was looking at him before —one of the many girls— with star in her eyes. Putting his school bag under the table and his guitar next to his seat, he relaxed on the backseat and sighed again. Coming to a new school was stressing, and he felt that sighing was the best way to calm down himself a bit. "Hi! I'm Yui Hirasawa!"

The voice of the girl in front of him alerted his brain. Looking ahead, he noticed the appearance of the cute student gazing at him with a excited expression. If she thought that Ritsu was pretty, now he was thinking that this girl was cute. She had brown eyes and thick medium brown hair at shoulder length, accessorized with two yellow pins that emphasized her cute expression. "Naruto, Naruto Na-"

"You're a guitarist too?", she interrupted with a grin. The boy raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Sugoi! would you teach me sensei? please!"

Naruto laughed nervously and as he was about to answer, the professor interrupted him. "Hirasawa-san, that's what I'm doing. My lessons will make you a more intellectual person", Horigome explained as he closed momentary his book. "You'll have time to flirt with Namikaze-san during lunch. For now, try to pay attention"

Despite what the teacher said, Yui turned to the front again and answered with a loud 'Hai!' of excitement that brought a few giggles to the other girls and a blush to Naruto's face.

Horigome chuckled briefly, thinking in the reaction of his new student. _'Oh, this year will be good'_

* * *

The bell ran again signaling that the students could have lunch. _'Finally!'_, Naruto thought as the sensei left the room. Closing his eyes, he searched in his bag and found his bento inside. With his eyes still closed, he let it on the table and opened it, smiling when the amazing smell hit his nostrils. _'God, I'm starving!'_

Naruto still remembered that he said he was going to see Mio and Ritsu at lunch, but he was so hungry to look around the school for them. As he finally opened his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't alone: surrounding him were all the girls from his class. Even there were other that he didn't recognized, and he had a good memory.

"Err... hi, I'm Naruto Namikaze. As you all can see I want to eat my bento, please could we let the questions for later?", he asked hoping that the girls would go away. But they didn't.

In fact, it was a wrong question. Just as he said that, he noticed the same expression of his fangirls in the faces of some girls. Others, just were looking at him with distrust and disbelief. Yet, everyone of them began to ask him a lot of questions that he didn't tried to answer. With a thick mark in his head, he saved his bento in his bag again and raised a hand to make silence. "Good. Now, one question at the time. Choose well, I'd only answer four questions"

A fair-skinned girl with long light brown hair that almost went down to her hips was the first one to ask. "The name's Himeko Tachibana, it's a real pleasure to have you with us", she said with a warm smile that Naruto returned. "I don't want to sound rude, but why are you here?", that was the first question he was expecting. Not to say one of the most that he couldn't answer in detail. Looking closer to her, Naruto noticed one strand of her hair hanged between her eyes. Her eyes matched her hair in colour.

"Well in short detail, I was an student from Konoha High until the headmaster agreed with your headmaster that I've to assist here. I can't say why, but I promise I'll tell you all when I can", that answer seemed enough to most of the girls who nodded in agreement. Himeko blinked a few times before nodding, her warm smile made his face heat a bit.

When they made silence again, another girl continued. "Hai Hai! Naruto-san! I'm Eri Taki!", a cheerful girl with long brown hair which was tied to a ponytail at the left side of her head, fixed with a pink hair tie said. Her grin was almost the same that Yui's own. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

For all of the girls, well almost all of them, that was the most important question to him. They eyed Naruto like a hawk with their hands on their heart and hope in their eyes. Naruto sweat dropped before answering, "No. I don't have a girlfriend"

In that moment, he tried to be like any good looking guy was in those cases. When a boy had admirers, the best way of making them sigh in delight was smile cooly. And Kurama was expecting that moment to laugh until the end, so he adviced Naruto to do so. Not really caring about it, he smiled like the fox said he should and every girl in the room flushed at his expression.

And when the fox noticed the girls reactions and Naruto's face, he laughed loudly inside his mind. _**'Ah... classic'**_

Everybody of them said "So handsome!" until the class president cleared her troath and everyone of them turned to look at her. "Namikaze-san, I've a question for you. Why won't you join the Light Music Club?", she offered with a sly smile.

"Sawako-sensei told me about it. And I've already talked with Mio-san and Ritsu-san about it", Naruto explained gaining more shocks from the rest of the girls. He already knew Mio Akiyama?. "Are you part of it?"

Manabe shook her head with a nervous blush, "No. But my best friend Yui is the guitarist. She said that you should lunch with them at the club"

Immediately, he remembered the face of that girl. Surely he seemed excited about him being a guitarist, and also her behavior around him would explain why she wanted him to teach her how to play the guitar. "Sure, I'd like to. But first, I said I'd answer four questions. And only one remains"

Before anyone could talk, a girl of average height with long green hair which was tied to two braided pigtails, falling over her shoulders raised her hand. "Y-Yōko Sasaki", she introduced herself with a bow. "Ano, I-I was a fan of 'Team Konoha' until they replaced you. How do you feel about that?"

Naruto good mood dropped for a seconds, as his hair covered his eyes. Adopting a grim expression, he remembered that day. "They... they..."

Yōko immediately recognized her mistake and waved her hands in an apologizing way. "Ah! if you don't want to talk about it you needn't to-!"

"Thanks", he interrupted her grabbing his things. The girls looked at him in surprise as he stood up. "Manabe-san, can you show me the way?"

Nodoka Manabe looked at him as she tried to notice his expression, but his hair prevented her from doing it. Soon, she nodded and asked him to follow her. His good mood returned in an instant as he got away from the group of girls.

* * *

Naruto found himself standing outside a door. The club was placed in a far section of the school, and the students could only reach it by climbing the stairs.

The president of his class stopped before reaching the doorknob and looked at Naruto. "Oh, I forgot I've a meeting in five minutes. Anyway, I wish you the best of the lucks and I hope seeing you in the stage. Something tells me that you're good"

The Namikaze grinned and waved at the girl, "Thanks Nodoka-san!". The obvious change of name made the girl blush as she ran away. Not that he was disrespectful with sempais, but it was his way to show his appreciation to a friendly girl.

Anyway, this time wasn't worried about what they would say about him. He already knew three of the four members since, he guessed, that it had to be four members in that moment. Not every band had a pianist but it was a great choice if the band was new. Taking a quick peck at his new guitar he felt that it was the time to test it out with the band. It was his first time with it, and he hoped that their amplifier was good.

Breathing deeply, he opened the door and faced the new room. It was equipped with a bookshelf, a quadrinomial table with six chairs, a bench, a black- and whiteboard, a sink with a mirror above it, a cupboard, a chest of drawers and an organ. But most important, in the end of the room was a small scenary were a bass, a drum, a guitar and a piano stood.

"Naruto-san. It's good to have you here", the calm yet beautiful voice of Mio Akiyama broke him out of his daze.

Grinning, he looked at the girls sitting at the table. They were eating their bentos and, by the way things were before he came, chatting about casual topics. He noticed Ritsu and Yui sitting next to Mio, but also a blond girl who he didn't knew. _'Must be the pianist'_, he thought closing the door.

The girls received him with smiles, yet it was the girl he didn't knew that he was smiling with surprise. Yui, however, had a grin of excitement. "Naruto-san! welcome to the Light Music Club!", Ritsu was the second to greet him as she stood up from her seat and walked to him.

Looking closely to his face, she smiled and hugged his right arm. "Ritsu-san what are you doing?", Naruto asked trying to remain calm.

But as she was about to answer, Yui ran to him and hugged his left arm. "Welcome! you'll teach me, right sensei?"

He sighed just at the same time that Mio sighed. It was like they were like that, cheerful and excited by almost everything. "We'll see about that Yui-san. But for now, could you two please let go my arms? I'm starving!"

Everyone giggled at that as both girls let go of Naruto's arms and invited him to sit at the table. With a nod, he sat there and finally opened his bento. Looking inside, he noticed the lunch that his father had made and drooled. "Itadakimasu!"

Soon, he began to eat at full speed. The girls watched him with widen eyes as they eated their own with a slow pace. Well, not everyone of them, Yui was eating with the same speed and seemed happy with his behavior.

But his food ended in a minute, and he felt satisfied. "Great. Dad, you're the best", he said smiling.

Mio almost giggled but cleared her troath to avoid that. As Naruto looked at her curiosly, she smiled. "Well Naruto-san. First of all, I'd like to welcome you to our club. As you know, this is a girl school but we've no problems with a boy entering our band"

_'Especially such a good looking one'_, Ritsu thought biting her lower lip.

Naruto unnoticed that and asked his first question. "I'm glad to have this oportunity. But first, who's she?", he pointed to the blond girl looking at him with a slight blush on her face.

Mio almost facepalmed herself, they had forgotten to introduce her to Naruto!. "She's Tsumugi Kotobuki, our pianist. We call her Mugi"

The Namikaze gave the blond girl a low bow, "It's a pleasure Mugi-san"

But instead of returning the greet, she held her blush and smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow, thinking that she seemed more like a robot than a person. "Mugi! could it be that you like Naruto-san?", Ritsu asked with a sly smirk.

Mugi didn't reacted however, and only blinked a few times before looking at her friends. "I was just thinking that it's great that we finally found our lead guitar"

Both friends, Ritsu and Mio looked suspicious, but the same happened with Sawako-sensei. And they knew that it was her own attitude. "Right. Well, this is a special meeting. We asked Sawako-sensei for permission to meet during lunch. Thankfully, she even let Yui came here even if her marks aren't good", Ritsu smiled when she saw Naruto nodded. He now knew which one of Mio's friends had to study, "what kind of music do you like? your favourite guitarist and band?"

Naruto seemed thoughtful for a moment, but eventually he answered. "I'm a big fan of The Beatles like my father and grandfather. But I kinda like Led Zeppelin too", the boy said earning many smiles and widen eyes from the girls. "As I told Mio-san before, I'm almost as good as Jimmy Page who is also my favourite guitarist"

Mio and Ritsu nodded in agreement. The first giggling slightly as she remembered the time when Naruto said the same thing. Ritsu, however, was not so sure. And Yui and Mugi were both satisfied with his answer. "I've noticed that you're carrying a guitar behind your back. I'd like to see it"

The Namikaze nodded to Ritsu and stood up and saved his bento in his bag. After that, he proceded to open the black case where his new guitar was. Without any hurry, he opened it and pulled the guitar out with the best care that he could give it. Soon, Naruto revealed a black electric guitar to the band. "This... is a Gretsch Duo Jet, also called 'Gretsch 6128'. It was from my grandfather who gave it to my father and then he gave it to me. As you can see, it's the old model and its condition is almost as new"

He then noticed the widened eyes on the girls. Even Yui had her eyes widened as they saw the excellent condition of the instrument. In the body of the guitar, were the autographs of the favourite band of his grandfather. "That's-!"

Naruto grinned with nostalgy, "Yep. The especial thing about this guitar is that is signed by The Beatles". Naruto said and the four girls turned to him as their looks demanded an explanation. "You see, my granddad assisted to the first concert in the Budokan in 1966. Since he was part of a minor band, he managed to talk to them a few minutes after the show. And they also gave him their autographs!"

Mio was the first of the group to shock herself. A guitar so old? It was true that the old types were really good but she didn't believed that it could last so long without a scratch. "Whoa..."

"Sugoi! have you played it yet?", Yui asked with a grin. If he had a guitar so cool, then he must be amazing.

Naruto nodded once and headed to the scenary. "I have, but only once. Would you like me to play some short fragment? it's a riff I made when I was younger"

When he received excited nods from everybody he hung the guitar around his body and looked to a guitar amplifier. "Yui-san, mind if I use this?"

"Go ahead please!", Naruto chuckled as he noticed her excitement. But he couldn't blame her, after all she might be learning how to play and she would need another guitarist to teach her.

Smiling, the boy connected his guitar to the amplifier and turned it on. Grabbing a plectrum from his pocket, he positioned his fingers on the guitar. "This riff is called 戦勝, Senshô" (Victory)

**(I don't know the real name of this song, but it's a riff in the Naruto's first series. It's in chapter 100 in the scene when Tsunade is proclamed Hokage)**

He counted to four before starting with the riff. It started with a short sound of a chord and then he began to play. It was in a slow pace, but the song touched the girls's hearts. It sounded like someone had a great victory from a long fight and finally he or she could finally relax. Naruto played so well, that it sent shivers down their spines and made their skin crawl with excitement. And his guitar helped greatly to it, despite being so old it sounded almost perfectly. A great song, played by a great guitarist.

Soon, it was over. And the girls stood there, with mixed and different expressions. Yui had her mouth totally opened but the corners of her lips curled into a smile. Mugi was grinning softly, her own excitement was still present on her body. Ritsu was blushing furiously, she had never heard such a beautiful riff like that before and the fact that Naruto played it was bringing tears to her eyes. Finally, Mio had her hand on her chest. Her own heart pounding madly inside it, her eyes eyeing Naruto like she never did on a man before.

**_'Perfectly done Naruto! now you can have a harem! Oh I'm so proud of you kid!'_, **the fox finally appeared with his own teasing behavior. His laughter echoed through the Namikaze's mind as Naruto thought many insults at the Kyuubi.

Sighing, he looked at the immobile girls and raised an eyebrow. Had he played so bad that they were surprised?. "Well, how was it?", he asked a bit nervous. If they didn't allowed him in the band then he'd lost again Sasuke.

Mugi was the first to spoke, "So... So..."

Well, that was a bad reaction to his play. With a sad expression, he was about to disconect his guitar from the amplifier when two pair hands grabbed his own hands and forced him to turn around. Startled, he noticed how Yui gently let down his guitar a few meters away from him. As he scratched the back of his head, he noticed that Ritsu had a camera and the entire club was around him, everyone looking at it.

"Naruto-san welcome to our band!", everybody said as the girl took the photograph.

As they after looked at it, they noticed that it was perfect. It showed that Naruto was in the middle, grinning and scartching the back of his head sheepishly. Ritsu and Mugi had their eyes closed, but the first was grinning and had one arm around Naruto's arm and other in the sign of peace. Mugi, instead, was smiling but she had the peace sign too. Yui was in the back of the photo, showing her head from the Namikaze's upper side. And Mio was in the other side of Naruto, but she wasn't hugging him. Instead, she had her eyes opened and was smiling softly. Her hands showed the peace sign too.

The band was finally complete.

l

l

* * *

Well it's over ladies and gents. Sorry for taking me so long and I apologize to you all if this chapter is rushed. Remember that english is not my first and I've troubles with the explanation.

**Another thing!: **Despite seeming so rushed in the love matter, the romance between Naruto and Mio is far away from happen. So don't complain about it. I know how to make a slow romance.

Please, if you liked it, tell me what you think with a review. Favorites and Followers also will encourage me to write faster.

**Also, try to write good reviews. Flamers will be dutifully ignored.**

With that, I leave you all guys. Yin Protector out.


	3. A day on the beach

Welcome! have you forgot about me? eh? I hope not haha!.

Well, first, sorry about this. I've no excuse for my lack of ideas for this story, since I've been writing a lot of stories in spanish and I forgot about this. A few days ago, however, my muse returned and I found myself writing this chapter with excitement. Though, I know that many people will be angry with me when you read this but I hope you can forgive me.

For those that are merciful enough, I hope that you like this rushed and pathetic chapter. The things is that is has been a while since I wrote in english and I had lost my touch. Now, apart from grammar and spelling mistakes, you'll find poor descripted situations. Sorry about that, and let you all know that I also yell at myself for writing so badly.

Enjoy it I guess.

_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS PATHETIC STORY!. YOU GUYS ROCK! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU ALL, THIS STORY WOULD HAVE BEEN LONG AGO FORGOTTEN._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or K-on!. Also, I don't own neither the instruments that will be mentioned in this story nor the places or music. I'll use some endings and openings from the anime of Naruto to make this more epic.**

**A warning!: English is not my first. That's because I'm from Argentina, but I'm hoping to take the First Certificate exam of Cambridge in a few months. For that purpose I'm practicing my grammar and writing, so please, deal with this without insulting me.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Mio. This is strictly a NaruMio story, so don't ask for a harem. Maybe in another story I'll do it, but not now.**

**FULL Summary: Naruto Namikaze, former leader and guitarist of 'Konoha Team', was forced by Tsunade to leave the school and enroll in Sakura High. Betrayed by his own band, he joins to the Light Music Club as the main guitarist. But what the girls don't know is that he had a demon sealed inside him who provides him help and advices. However their next goal is 'The Battle of Bands' in the Budokan Stadium.**

_**Now, here are some songs I'd be using. Remember that most of them would be played by Sasuke's band and not from Naruto. Of course, the Namikaze will be playing the best of them: (I don't own none of them)**_

Asian Kung-Fu Generation - "Haruka kanata" (Opening 2 from Naruto series. For Naruto's band, I'm not so sure)

Flow - "Go!" (Opening 4 from Naruto series. This one surely will be played by Team Konoha)

Sambomaster - "Seishun kyosokyoku" (Opening 5 from Naruto series. For Naruto's band)

Stance Punks - "No boy, no cry" (Opening 6 from Naruto series. For Team Konoha)

Snowkel - "Namikaze satellite" (Opening 7 from Naruto series. For Naruto's band)

Flow - "Re:member" (Opening 8 from Naruto series. This one I don't know to which band should I give it)

Orange Range - "Viva rock" (Ending 3 from Naruto series. For Team Konoha)

Mass Misile - "Ima made nando mo" (Ending 5 from Naruto series. I don't know to which band should I give it. But I'm almost sure Team Konoha will have it)

**Shippuden:**

Flow - "Sign" (Opening 6 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Team Konoha)

NICO Touches the Walls - "Diver" (Opening 8 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Naruto's band)

Daisuke - "Moshimo" (Opening 12 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Naruto's band)

NICO Touches the Walls - "Niwaka Ame Nimo Makezu" (Opening 13 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Naruto's band)

Matchy with Question - "Mezamero! Yasei" (Ending 4 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Team Konoha)

NICO Touches the Walls - "Broken Youth" (Ending 6 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Naruto's band)

Super Beaver - "Shinkokyuu" (Ending 9 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Naruto's band)

Kishidan - "Omae Dattanda" (Ending 11 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Naruto's band)

Aqua Timez - "Mayonaka no Orchestra" (Ending 16 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Team Konoha)

HOME MADE Kazoku - "Freedom" (Ending 17 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Team Konoha)

Okamoto's - "Yokobou o Sakebe" (Ending 18 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Team Konoha)

TOTALFAT - "Place to try" (Ending 19 from Naruto Shippuden series. I don't know to which band should I give it since it has two voices. Well, you can decide)

Hemenway - "By my side" (Ending 20 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Team Konoha)

Mucc - "Mother" (Ending 23 from Naruto Shippuden series. For Naruto's band)

**Lastly: Azusa will be in the band. I don't know though which place she will take, but she will be part of it. Don't worry. **

**And... about Hokago's tea time's songs, yes, they will have their own songs. The same from the anime series.**

**Chapter Three : A day on the beach**

The door of the club opened slowly, increasing the volume of the sound. A man stepped inside, dressed in a business suit and carrying a briefcase in his right hand.

Soon as he entered, the band stopped its practice. "Excuse me", he said closing the door. Walking to the members, he smiled. "How have you all been? It's been a while"

The first response, however, came from the bassist. "You know...", he yawned. "Tired. That guy over here made us practice everyday of the week", he said pointing to the lead guitarist.

"Shikamaru's right", Choji said massaging his wrist. The man turned his attention to the pianist, "Sasuke is way too demanding, we've plenty of time to practice. Besides, I'm hungry!"

Sasuke Uchiha snorted at that, "if you have time to complain then you're not tired"

In that instant, the man noticed that someone was missing. And instead of the previous guitarist was a new one who appeared more... arrogant. "I'm Kimura, the manager of the band", he introduced himself to Sasuke who nodded with interest. "I see that you have replaced Naruto Namikaze. I'm not complaining or anything but where is he?"

Lee sighed, surprising the man. He didn't look as youthful as always. "Tsunade-sama forced him to enroll in Sakura High, the girl-school. For that purpose, he can't be part of the band since it's a private club", he explained with a frown. It was clearly obvious that he wasn't pleased with their leader leaving the band. "Don't misunderstand me Kimura-san, I love when it's time to practice. But even I need a rest sometimes"

Kimura nodded, being in a band was hard and exhausting. And those boys seemed pretty tired, "Agreed. A leader must know when a band needs practice and when it doesn't. Sasuke-dono, they placed a great responsability on your shoulders and you must act like the man they need"

The Uchiha seemed a bit hurt for his words. But after grumbling something unintendible, he nodded. "Fine. You want some rest?, then I'd give you some. As you said, practice can wait", Shikamaru smiled victoriously and dropped onto the floor. His bass still hung around his body. Choji grinned and opened a snack bag, eating in a quick pace. Lee took his bottle of water and sat on the ground, drinking slowly. And Kiba —who hadn't said a word since the practice begun— stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and stretched his legs. "Besides, that dobe would never find another band to join..."

The man laughed shortly, his dry chuckle made Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure. The last time I heard about Sakura High was from a band called 'Death Devil'", that surely alerted the Uchiha who couldn't help but feel startled. But, in an instant, he realized that the name was too scaring for someone like Naruto Namikaze. Kimura noticed that and continued, "But I heard that it was disolved a few years ago. And now I don't know if the club is still active"

Sasuke sighed in relief and looked back to his new band. It wasn't time to rest, it was time to practice! if someway the Namikaze managed to form a band then they would be good. Really good. "Okay that's enough. Let's play that song again!", he announced and everybody grunted. Well, almost all of them, Lee just jumped with excitement and grabbed his guitar.

"Yosh! Kimura-san you must listen to this one!", after saying that he waited for the others. "It's called 'Viva Rock!'"

Kimura nodded and sat on one of the many chairs of the room. Despite being upset, the members got ready in a few seconds. "One, Two, Three, Four!", Kiba screamed as he hit his sticks together.

It started with the sound of the drum and the lead guitar. Then, after two seconds, a choir of 'ohh' sang for about one of two seconds. After that, the entire band begun to play. (The song was sung mainly by Sasuke, but the choir and the other voices were from Shikamaru and Lee)

**One!**

**Jyanpu ichiban suramudanku kamasu taison**

**Two!**

**aremo koremo dosokude hagu-kissu-i love you**

**Three!**

**Yoga wo kiwamemasu karee girai masara san**

**Four!**

**hetare tougyuushi sanchesu oorei!**

l

**Sekaijuu hora waratteru sora miagete sa tachi agatte**

**Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah**

At this point the choir of 'ohh' returned but with some variations. It didn't last longer than a few seconds, and the main song soon returned.

**One!**

**kokuen bori ni bottou bodeimawattayasan mo**

**Two!**

**pekin dakku waiyaa akusyon cyari de isogu chen-rii**

**Three!**

**My koteka daiji ni migaki ageru popo san**

**Four!**

**ote wo haishaku japaniizu-piipoo**

l

**Sekaijuu hora waratteru sora miagete sa tachi agatte**

****Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah****

**Sekaijuu hora kawatteku minna ganbatte so tachi agatte**

******Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah******

In this point, the song continued with a riff from the rhythmic guitar and then it faded.

When the song ended, Shikamaru sighed in relief and the other members relaxed for a moment. Sasuke, instead, was waiting for any critiques from their manager. Kimura smiled pleased, even without Naruto the band played very well. It was true that their music sounded a bit... forced, since Sasuke seemed to play his guitar without any care. It was like he did it for the fame and not because he liked it.

"Great song!", Kimura finally said and everybody thanked him. Sasuke smirked with arrogance and looked at the man, "who wrote it?"

Shikamaru seemed a bit nervous, but in the end he was the one who answered. "It was one of our projects. After Naruto left, I finished this song"

Choji nodded as he grabbed the snack bag again and continued eating. But Kiba frowned when he heard the name of his friend again, "Kimura, could you investigate if Naruto is in another band?"

Kimura didn't has to think it twice. He knew that if, somehow, the Namikaze has another band then it'd be almost as great as 'Konoha Team'. "It would be a pleasure"

* * *

It had passed some time since Naruto's first meeting with his new band, and things were progressing really slow.

His school lessons were awfully boring, nothing that surprised him; in fact, he expected it to be like that. The problem of his new school, however, was the lot of fan-girls that were growing in number with every day that passed. It appears that the rumors of him belonging to his previous band was something that attracted the remaining attention of most of the women in Sakura High. Another thing to consider against Tsunade, who had betrayed him.

And to make things worse, the headmaster of his new school never met him in person. In every occasion, Sawako-sensei always said that the old man couldn't receive him because he had a meeting with the educational corpse.

On the other hand, much to the Namikaze's misfortune, they didn't have a single chance to play a song. The only thing they did on meetings was to drink tea and eat expensive and delicious cakes; that activity, however, was thanks to Mugi.

But what caused their lack of practice, though, was Yui's low marks for that semester. It was well known in Sakura High that every girl —and more recently, Naruto as well— that was part of a club needed a minimum "D" in all the tests to continue their activities. But Yui Hirasawa, however, had an F in literature; the worst subject for her. Due to her constant practice with her new guitar, she had been forced to stay in recuperative classes.

During those occasions, Mio and the other girls agreed to stop the practices until her friend could pass her exams, much to Naruto's dismay. He was a good guy, and despite his first reaction he quickly understood Yui's situation and supported his companions' decision. Though, the only thing he disagreed with them was when they offered help to their fellow guitarist; that way, like Mio said, she would be able to study everything for the exam.

As I said before, he refused. Not because he didn't want to help her; in fact, it was something really far from that reason. Anyone who knew the personality of the Namikaze would have understand his choice: He was well endowed in appearance, but he couldn't say the same about his brain.

**_'Perhaps you should have gone to that girl's house. Mio would have been glad to have a... man, to play with'_**, the perverted tone on the fox's words didn't go unnoticed by the blond, who shrugged with a slight blush.

Naruto sighed inwardly before answering, _'Why do you always have to embarrass me?'_

_**'I'm stuck inside you,** **remember?'**_, Kurama retorted, holding back a snort. **_'If I have to stay here until you die, then I want some fun. It's not easy to be trapped here without anything to do, you know?'_**

Instead of getting angry, the Namikaze nodded. His arms folded slowly, trying to understand the point of view of his partner. _'I don't'_, he thought simply, cutting their link.

Now that he thought about it, the Kyuubi had always been inside him since his birth. It was strange to think in a giant fox that knew every aspect of his life, every bit of information that he learnt or even what he endured. Nor even Minato knew so much about his own son, and that scared Naruto.

Kurama was his friend, but it wasn't easy to forget that he was a demon and the blond a simple human.

**¡CLANG!**

The horrible sound of a string being poorly played hit Naruto's ears, breaking him out of his thoughts. Wincing, he turned his head and noticed that Yui was holding her injured finger in front of her sight; a look of pain was on her face, making the Namikaze sigh in resignation. "M-My finger!", she breathed out, tears gathering round the corner of her eyes.

"You really forgot everything, don't you?", Ritsu asked, sweatdropping.

Much to her and Naruto's disbelief, the look of pain suddenly turned into a goofy grin. "It was like my grandpa used to say: 'Yui, remember just one thing and forget the rest'", she explained, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

The Namikaze smiled suddenly, nodding abruptly as he stood up from his seat. "That's what dad always say!", he mentioned, giving a thumbs up to his apprentice. "Keep practicing, and don't care about what others say! Sure, will take some time, but hey you've an excellent master to teach you!"

Yui's grin grew wider as she imitated Naruto's own, radiating happiness from her face. "I'll make you proud, sensei!"

Naruto chuckled with —already— a lot of pride. Sure she was just starting, but her personality was like his. Unpredictable, and never willing to give up in something. And the fact that she passed her exams was something that make his good opinion of her to rise up. Not only that, but also that day they would be able

He patted her head with his trademark grin, earning a 'hum' of appreciation from his apprentice. "I know you will Yui", he assured, turning back to Ritsu who was shaking her head with shame. "Anyway, have you seen Mio?"

She was about to retort, when suddenly the club door opened. The person who the Namikaze was asking for stepped in, her hair covering her grim expression as she passed next to Yui without speaking a single word. "Mio-chan! where had you been?"

Akiyama ignored her friend's question as well as Naruto's and Ritsu's confused stares. Eventually, she stopped in front of the room's table and turned quickly to point at Yui. "We're going to a training camp!", she announced, not diverting her eyes from Hirasawa.

Naruto unfolded his arms with curiosity, his mouth opening to ask the next question that was on Yui's throat as well. However, she asked it first. "Training camp?"

"Hai, we're almost on summer holidays"

Ritsu stared in surprise at her friend for a moment, before the curiosity forced her brain to react. "Well, where are we going to go?", she asked, supporting her arms on her drums. "The beach or the mountains?"

A look of determination appeared on Mio's face which greatly surprised Naruto. Her hand rested on her hip, showing how serious her announcement was. "This is not for entertainment. We'll practice from dawn until dusk"

Unfortunately for her, Ritsu and Yui immediately ignored that last part of her speech and were now talking to each other. "I've to buy new clothes!", Hirasawa said, blushing and grinning with excitement.

"We will need some new swimsuits...", the drummer assured, smiling at the rhythm guitarist.

Mio noticed that their talk of something to wear seemed to continue further and she couldn't help but sweatdrop. Naruto wasn't interested in the girls' talk, however, and approached the bassist at a slow pace. "Hey, Mio-san", he called her attention, putting a hand on her shoulder. He noticed how she shivered with shyness but, at the same time, turned her head to look at the young man. "If you want my opinion this was a fantastic idea. We really need to get to know each other styles"

The girl widened her eyes slightly at his praise, a pink color dyed her cheeks as she diverted her sight from his smiling face. "A-Arigato"

Naruto smile softened as he heard her shy voice, crawling upon her throat to give him the thanks. _'It worked, even if a bit. She needs this to overcome her shyness'_, he thought, taking his hand off of the shoulder. Her hand went to the blue bag that she was carrying, pretending that she was looking for something to avoid his gaze.

The idea of helping Mio to get through her behavior was something that appeared inside his mind the first week he spoke to her. In fact, he had no other goal than help the entire band to improve, regardless what they needed help on. For example, apart from Mio's problem with her shyness, Yui asked him if he could teach her to play the guitar.

He wasn't better person than them, less perfect. He too had his own problems. But, he thought, why not giving a hand to the band that allowed him to become the main guitarist?. They had given him their trust by doing that, and he wanted to repay his new friends with something. He liked them, and wanted to make clear that his intentions were pure.

Maybe it wasn't his place to try and help Mio with her troubles, but he was willing to offer her that. He knew he couldn't ask directly, but if she ever noticed his efforts and asked him to stop, then he would comply. "In fact, this was the opportunity that we were waiting for", Naruto said, loud enough to be heard by the other girls.

"What do you mean Naruto-san?", Ritsu asked, smiling slightly at the excitement in the Namikaze's expression.

Mio and Yui were almost as confused as Tainaka, and they couldn't help but stare at the blond.

He folded his arms, smiling mysteriously. "Oh well, I would like to speak, but Mugi-san isn't here at the-"

"Just say it! Mugi-chan can wait!", Yui said, earning two nods from her friends.

The looks on the girls' faces brought a grin to his mouth, almost chuckling as he put his arms behind his neck. "The school festival is held after summer, right?", he asked, noticing the affirmative responses of their heads. "Well, that's my idea. I was thinking that we should have our first concert then"

His friends smiled in realisation almost immediately, Ritsu crossing her arms over her chest. "In fact, it's great!"

"School festivals should be really awesome...", Yui guessed, looking at the drummer with a grin of her own.

They both smiled at the same time, mentioning various types of food and drinks that were often served in a festival. Then, much to Naruto surprise, Ritsu looked at him and approached her face to his until he couldn't look onto anything more than her eyes. "Alright! I want to do a Maid Coffee!"

Yui pouted at that, grabbing the Namikaze's arm to get him away from Ritsu. Poor Naruto darted to the left, almost falling to the ground if his apprentice wouldn't have encircled her own arms around his. "No! We've to do a haunted house!"

The drummer, recovering from her previous daze, rushed to Naruto's other arm and encircled it with her arms. The boy gasped in shock as both girls fought a battle of strength, pulling him from a side to another. That didn't stop them from discussing, oh no, they went forward and continued their fight of choices, none of them wanting to accept the other's wish.

"Maid Coffee!"

"Haunted House!"

Mio looked at the blond, whose face seemed to become a bit pale from the shaking. She giggled loudly, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to avoid being detected.

But luckily for him, the arrival of Tsumugi soon interrupted the girl's fight. Everyone —less the boy, who was feeling lightheaded— turned to greet the smiling blonde, who was carrying a blue bag. She looked at her friends, almost wondering if something interesting was going on before she entered the club. "Sorry for being late!", Mugi apologized, smiling with true shame.

Naruto awkwardly pulled both girls away from him, his eyes spinning madly as he tried to keep his balance. But, much to his misfortune, he failed in his efforts and fell on his butt. He cursed slightly, scratching the back of his head in pain. "Where's that ramen? Where?", he asked, immediately closing his mouth.

Due to Ritsu and Yui he was also saying incoherences; ones, that suddenly made the group to burst in an amused laugh. _'Just great'_, he thought, ignoring the chuckle of Kurama inside his mind.

* * *

"Whoa! It's huge!"

After saying that, Ritsu tried to cover the sunlight from hitting her eyes with her hand. It was a marvelous house, with two floors and a single garage; well, judging from the outside it seemed pretty normal, but something was telling the group that the inside was prettier.

"To be honest, I had asked for a bigger house", Mugi announced, attracting the looks of confusion of her friends. "But they only gave me the smallest"

The drummer turned her head to the front, frowning. "The smallest? this one?", she asked in disbelief.

Everyone believed in Tsumugi's words, since they already knew that her family was very wealthy. His father owned a few business down the city, and that only increased their earnings in a 45%, approximately. And that also would explain why she always brought so many sweets to their meetings, though the girls already knew.

Yui stared in astonishment at the house, it really seemed like a mansion!. "Shall we go in?", she asked suddenly, really excited to explore the inside.

They immediately agreed with her friend, and proceeded to walk to the building. However, when they were about to reach the porch, the sound of a car engine made them turn around suddenly. It was a silver Toyota Hilux, whose model seemed a bit too old; like around the year 2002.

The band stared in surprise as two men got out from the vehicle, both with golden spiky hair. Naruto was the first one they noticed, his hair swaying epically with the slight breeze. His uniform was gone, of course, and was now wearing a black jacket with orange hood; dark blue jeans and white shoes covered his feet, as well as a white shirt covered his upper body.

"Yo!", the Namikaze greeted, copying Kakashi's wave with the hand to make it more casual. He was carrying his new guitar behind his back as well as a bag, and his fresh appearance made him more handsome than with his uniform.

Yui grinned with more excitement than before, willing to learn more from his sensei. "Ohayo, Naruto-san!", she waved her hand happily, showing her true emotions.

Ritsu, on the other hand, blushed furiously as she noticed how hot he looked now. She cleared her throat nervously, in an effort to ease the tension.

Mio, however, smiled slightly at the sight of the guitarist. Sure she was happy that every member of the band was there, but she too thought in the handsome man he really was. Though, how she managed to keep her calm down, not even she knew.

And finally Mugi, who received him the softest of the smiles soon caught the sight of the other blond exiting the car. Her smile soon vanished as her eyes noticed the young man smiling at the group with ease, yet maturity.

Minato stood there, supporting his arms on the car. His eyes took notice of his son's friends, who were staring at him with surprise. "Hello. My name is Minato", he said, trying to cause a good impression.

"Hey who is he?", Ritsu asked, recovering from her previous shock. "Your brother?"

Naruto noticed the goofy grin that his father gave to them and sighed. "Oh no, he's my dad. Minato Namikaze"

That announcement caused everyone to gasp with surprise, the girls' eyes diverted from the teen to the blond man. _'H-His dad?'_, Mio thought, almost shaking her head.

_'He's too young!'_, Yui realized, grinning with ease.

Minato's grin turned nervous as he noticed that he was being the centre of the attention. But suddenly, he felt a tug on his right sleeve, almost as if someone was desiring to call his attention. Calmly, he turned his sight to a side, meeting a pair of dark blue eyes that were gazing at him with pure admiration.

The blonde girl he had seen at first was now next to him, her cheeks dyed with a pink color as she continued to stare at the man, smiling with excitement. "Hi Minato-kun! I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki!", she announced, receiving a more calm smile from the Namikaze. "But please, call me Mugi!"

Everybody sweatdropped at the scene, Naruto grabbing his face with shame. _'Minato-kun?'_, Ritsu and Naruto thought at the same time, both ignoring their synchronized action. Mio giggled unconsciously, receiving a sly smirk from Ritsu. _'Oh? Well, this training camp will be really good if I'm able to embarrass Mio-chan...'_, she thought, inwardly chuckling as she formulated a plan.

"It's a pleasure, Mugi-san, and I'm glad that my son has so many new friends...", he assured, nodding back to Naruto who blushed with embarrassment.

Tsumugi gleamed with joy as she heard that her petition was accomplished by the man, who she thought was incredibly handsome. In fact, inside her turbulent mind she couldn't thought in anything else than him. Not that she knew, but that was called a complex. "Would you like to come in? I can make some coffee for you!"

Minato scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously. Mio and Ritsu were gazing at the pianist with surprised stares, which spoke their true thoughts about her friend's attitude towards Naruto's father. "I'd love that, but I don't want to disturb your practices. Though, on the other hand, my son has a little trouble when he eates anything with pep-"

"Dad! don't say that!", the teen interrupted abruptly, looking at his father with shock. "You can leave, I'll be fine!"

The Namikaze grinned playfully, almost if his teasing had done exactly what he wanted. "Guess you're right", he said, waving his hand at the other girls. "Sorry, Mugi-san, but I've things to do"

Naruto sighed in pure relief as he noticed that his dad soon left the place, not before giving the group a kind smile. Why dads always have to embarrass their sons?

* * *

After a quick tour of the house, the group had already settled themselves there.

Naruto, by far, was the most surprised with the expensive furniture and decoration that Mugi's house had. A few paintings called his inexperienced artistic side, which caused him to misunderstand the meaning behind the images; not that he cared of course.

However, the blond was cursing himself for asking his dad to lift him to that place. Thanks to him, Tsumugi was now looking strangely at him, always with a cute smile. It was like something was on her mind, and she wanted to talk with him. He wasn't THAT stupid, and he knew that his father appearance caused a bad effect on her.

Whatever it was, he didn't know. Yes, he realised that her behaviour towards him had changed, but he didn't know exactly what was happening. _'Well... I guess I shouldn't think about it too much'_, he thought, following Mio silently._  
_

They soon stepped into a room that had plenty space to practice. It was well prepared for their practice, also, by having many amplifiers, a microphone and an old but good looking drums.

Akiyama and the Namikaze both smiled with excitement, gazing over to the room. "Amazing!", Naruto exclaimed, earning a nod from Mio who was surprised as well.

Mugi gave them the softest of the grins and motioned her friends to come in. "We haven't used it in a while", she said, looking only at Naruto, like he was the only one with her in the room. "But it should work"

Mio unnoticed it and walked forward, kneeling to touch a nearby amplifier. "They seem to be good enough", her eyes then diverted from the device to the blond young man, who had a hand under his chin as he looked at the drums with a thoughtful frown. "What's wrong, Naruto-san?"

He shook his head in resignation, noticing the worried stare of Tsumugi. Sighing, he smiled at her, showing that everything was okay. "Nothing", Naruto assured, diverting his sight until he met Mio's grey eyes. "It's an old Yamaha, dtxtreme IIS, which most common problem was the percusion. However, I don't think this will cause problems... well, better assure it"

After saying that, and much to Mugi's and Mio's disbelief, Naruto placed his black case next to the drums and sat in the middle. Grabbing two sticks, he hit them together twice and begun to perform a batery solo, which quickly caused Akiyama's jaw to drop to the ground. _'W-What? He knows how to play the drums too!?'_, she thought, blinking in shock.

Mugi was looking at him with her usual smile, but her eyes were gleaming with a bright that nobody caught; not even Naruto.

But soon he finished his demonstration. He nodded with a satisfied grin, and gave Mio a thumbs up. "Perfect! Oh man, I can't wait to show you all what I have written!"

"Ara? Do you write songs also, Naruto-san?", Tsumugi asked, placing her keyboard case onto a nearby desk.

Naruto nodded almost immediately, "You bet! I've a lot of songs that not even my previous band have heard!"

Mio couldn't stop the smile that threatened to appear on her face. Until now, the Namikaze had been the most enthusiast member of the club; always bringing some new ideas, or encouraging everyone to practice while they have time. Yes, she now knew about the festival, and supposed that he wanted to be ready for it.

But, despite how skilled the young man was, she was still scared. What she found before arriving at the club that day had been something that attempted to crush her new dreams.

In that moment, in where she decided that now was the time to show her friends that record, Mio pulled a recorder from her bag, slightly caught the attention of them. "What's that Mio-san?", Naruto asked, resting his elbows on one drum.

"Oh, this?", her slender finger went to push a button, which turned on the device. Immediately, a heavy metal song emerged from the speakers, causing the teen's skin to shiver. Casually, he wasn't a fan of that gender. "It's a concert of the previous Light Music Club", she said, dropping her shoulders slightly. "I found it quite a few days ago in the Club's room"

Mugi seemed surprised, "They're good...". Her voice was filled with calm yet it hid surprise and disbelief.

"They're much more better than us", Mio corrected, shyness flowing through her worried eyes in a blur. "Though, when I listen to it, I don't really want to lose against them"

Naruto shrugged quickly, exhaling a loud 'bah' that attracted the attention of both girls. Grinning confidently, he stood up, leaving the sticks over the chair he had used before. "You know, the same happened when my band heard the first song of my dad's band", the boy said, earning surprised stares. Mugi was the most affected, it seemed, and her expression soon turned into a blush when he mentioned his father. "At first, we were just like you Mio, thinking in how awful our music sounded compared to them. Even Kiba, who's the most arrogant guy in the hole world was worried"

Instead of asking about who 'Kiba' was, Mio decided to question the obvious. "What did you do?"

"Well...", his grin grew wider for a second, forcing him to close his eyes. "We keep practicing of course! We knew that, one day, our skills were going to be even better than my dad's band", he explained, shivering slightly as the blush in Mugi's face intensified. "And that's exactly what happened. During a concert, we just played like we used to and things went perfect", Naruto scratched his nose, satisfied with his story. "Mio, don't worry about this too much. We'll do our best, and I'll ensure that everybody is at 100% for our first concert"

Mugi was the first one to react, as she looked at him with a happy smile.

Mio, on the other hand, stared at Naruto in pure admiration as she fought down a blush that threatened to dye her cheeks. It wasn't something caused by him, but only for his words of a mature man, whose eyes held nothing more than determination. Soon, she didn't care when the red color appeared. "N-Naruto... I..."

She couldn't stop her sentence, however, when the door suddenly opened. Ritsu and Yui stepped in, screaming about going to swim. The Namikaze found himself startled by the interruption; his eyes quickly took notice of the swimsuits of both girls, gasping in surprise.

The drummer was now wearing a yellow and orange bikini, along with a pair of water glasses and a red trident that made him sweatdrop. He also noticed that Yui was wearing something much more feminine, which consisted in a pink bikini and a short skirt that was made of the same material and color.

Mio also sweatdropped, but her face turned grim and ashamed. "But, what about the practice?"

Much to her dismay, both girls completely ignored her as they grinned. "We'll get going, you better hurry and change your clothes!", Yui said as she and Ritsu ran to the horizon, looking forward to swim in the beautiful sea.

"Do you still believe it, Naruto?", Mio asked, sighing worriedly.

The Namikaze gave her a grin, not willing to change his mind. _**'Hm. Wrong words, lady'**_, Kurama thought for the first time of the day, awakening from his nap.

The Kyuubi wasn't in the mood to tease his container with that girl. He had had a nightmare during his sleep, and the memories of it were flowing through his mind. It worried him the fact that his dreams were so vivid, and how much they resembled a vision. He didn't want to tell the son of Minato about it, since this could be just nonsenses.

He thought it better, however, and closed his eyes with a yawn. Kurama was soon drifted to a dreamless land.

"I do", Naruto said simply, gesturing towards the girls who were waving their hands at them. "Don't worry, if they had this energy so early in the morning then we'll have triple practice"

Mio giggled a bit relieved, silently thanking Naruto's words. She turned her sight to Mugi, who was also smiling. "We should go... at least for a while. Ne?"

Akiyama wasn't so sure, of course. She was still afraid, afraid of their imminent failure. Or at least it appeared to be inevitable if they keep going down that path, sacrificing their little time for practices to waste it doing nothing productive. And she couldn't help but left her things on the ground, trying to avoid the feeling of frustration that attempted to increase her nerves.

As soon as Tsumugi left through the door, Naruto sighed, noticing how sad she seemed about the band spending their time on a beach. He wasn't scared or worried at all, and that was because he had seen what the girls were capable of. They were an excellent group, and with only a few sessions their skills would take off.

Moving to her side, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder; surprising her like the other occasion, in the club room. Mio raised her angelical face until she was looking directly into Naruto's blue pools, surprising herself at how deep his color seemed to be. "You really worry about them, don't you?", he asked, showing unnatural intelligence.

Mio widened her eyes slightly, but opted for not denying it. "I... Hai, they're my best friends and I know we are young for this, though it means a lot to me being part of something important. I too want to spend my time with them, but this is far more important for me at the moment", she explained, earning a confused frown from the young man. "Please, Naruto-san, don't judge me. I don't want to see their suffering faces if we fail, I won't stand seeing my friends crying when we-"

In that instant, just as a few tears gathered round the corner of her eyes, Mio gasped in surprise at the sudden movement of Naruto. What he did was so sudden, that no even she was expecting something like that. The fact was that his arms were encircling her body, hugging her softly. There was no other purposes involved in that gesture, and it came from the Namikaze's pure heart.

"N-N-Naruto?", Mio asked, not finding the strenght to pull him away or to return the hug. The last was not an option for her.

Her cheeks flushed furiously, showing how greatly embarrassed and nervous she was in that moment. But he didn't move an inch. His soft yet kind voice hit her ear quickly, causing her heart to stop for a second. "You truly are a wonderful human being", he announced, smiling truly. It was a comforting smile, that showed how much respect he had for her. "Caring about your friends is one of the most noble and disinterested feelings in a person. You should be proud of yourself; putting people like Ritsu, Yui or Mugi before your personal objectives is really admirable"

Mio started to feel lightheaded as she heard that, and the only thing she wanted to do was to pull him away from him. However, she couldn't. There was a warm sensation coming from his body that was inviting her to remain like that. His strong yet peaceful heartbeat pounded against her, showing how calm he was. "Na-", her weak voice died inside her throat as soon as she spoke.

The Namikaze chuckled slightly, pulling her away from him gently. Her eyes were looking at anywhere less him and he knew he had overreacted, but he felt that way about her behavior. It was something that he was beginning to admire in her personality. "You need to let things happen. Yui and Ritsu are like me, you know, and they can't be forced to do anything against their will"

Akiyama was totally embarrassed from his previous audacity with her, but she also understood his words. He was totally right, and it made her comprehend that fact. "I... Thanks", she said, slowly recovering from before.

Naruto smiled gently and nodded, walking to the door with a slow pace. "I'll go to my room to change clothes. You should get ready too, we're having a fantastic day!"

Soon, he was gone. Mio stared in shock at the place Naruto had been standing before, her lips slowly curling into a calm smile. _'Arigato, Naruto'_

Unknown to them, however, a young woman with long blonde hair was hiding outside the room, looking the entire scene with a excited grin. But in a few seconds, she found herself walking towards the beach, thinking about what she had seen. Mugi had business with Naruto Namikaze, but that could wait.

* * *

"Watch out world, Naruto Namikaze has arri-!"

Unfortunately for our young friend, he couldn't finish his speech as he slipped with a wet rock. He hit his head with the sand, hard, and immediately yelled something with both anger and pain.

Everyone giggled at his fall, Mugi and Yui covering their mouths with their hands. Ritsu, careless of his reaction, pointed at him and bursted in laugh. "You... are... so.. funny!"

Naruto gritted his teeth at the drummer say that between chuckles, showing how amused she was. Moving unnoticeably, he put on all fours like an animal preparing to jump down to its prey. "Oh yeah? Laugh of this!"

His shout was the only warning that she received, however, but she couldn't stop his stronger body from tackling her to the ground and proceeded to bury her body in the sand. Finishing in a blur, Naruto stood up and dusted his hands of sand; a smile appeared on his lips as he contemplated his artwork.

She had her body trapped in the beach, and only her head was able to move. "Hey! This is not funny, get me out of here Naruto!"

"Why? you look so calm down there... _Ricchan_", the tone on his voice made her frown deeply, her anger starting to boil.

It was how Yui called her, but it was different from the Namikaze. She was getting strangely mad, and not even the sight of his smile was enough to calm her nerves. "Okay, okay. I forgive you Naruto", she said, letting out an exasperated sigh. Ritsu wasn't a person that get angry often, and she didn't like the feeling. "Release me, and I'll give you a reward. How that sounds?"

Naruto put a hand under his chin, apparently thinking about the offer. "Well, let's ask for Yui's and Mugi's opinions...", he then turned his sight to his fellow companions, who were giggling slyly. "Well?"

Yui raised her palm into the air, smiling excitedly. "Let's make a castle on her!", she proposed, receiving a happy gesture from Mugi.

"I want to be the constructor!", Tsumugi asked, copying her friend's movements.

The Namikaze couldn't help but laugh at their answers, and Ritsu's betrayed expression was making his amusement go higher. "Then it's decided, Mugi-san will be the builder, and Yui will be the supervisor"

Both girls immediately answered with a loud 'hai' as they started constructing their palace, much to Ritsu shock. Her loud complains and shouts were completely ignored by her friends.

Naruto shook his head with a smile, contemplating how happy the three of them seemed. Even Ricchan had a grin on her face, and she couldn't help but giggle as well. It brought a warm feeling to his heart as he contemplated that sight, thinking about how innocent and deep their bound were. It wasn't perfect, as everything in that world, but it was close to it.

Their friendship... wasn't like any other thing he had seen before. And Mio's previous words only strengthened his beliefs. "Their friendship is great, don't you think?"

Naruto found himself nodding unconsciously, almost as he hadn't heard that voice. "Yeah, that's exactly what I...", he stopped midway, blinking slowly. His mind soon returned to reality, and he noticed that Mio was standing next to him. "M-Mio! how long have you-?"

"About one minute", she interrupted, giggling softly. "At first I thought you were simply staring at them. But I realised that your smile wasn't pointed to anyone in particular..."

The Namikaze gave her a nervous chuckle, "You're very smart". As she diverted her eyes with a satisfied smile, his took notice of her new appearance.

She was wearing a black bikini, which showed her fair skin, long legs and cleavage. She had her hair tied with a pin, which held part of it in a upper way. Naruto found himself immersed in her amazing looks, blushing and drooling like an idiot.

His own clothes didn't compare with hers, of course, since he was wearing a pair of black shorts and a grey t-shirt.

And... thanks to his foolishness, Mio soon took notice of her stare and covered her chest with an arm. Her face flushed furiously as she began to tremble. "What are you doing!?", she screamed, causing Naruto to get back to reality. "Ecchi! Hentai!"

The Namikaze paled immediately, walking two steps backwards and waving his hands in an awkward manner. "N-No! I- I can e-explain and-!"

Apart from the stares of confusion from the other girls, the poor teen found himself in the most embarrassing moment of his life. Blushing nervously, his eyes failed to take notice of the crab that was passing too close to his bare feet. And that... was what caused him to scream for his life, literally.

In fact, the crustacean had pinched his skin with so much strength, that Naruto yelled immediately. The worst of all, was that the crab didn't appear to desire to leave his foot. And that had him for a few minutes, running through beach with immense pain hitting his skin with waves.

As an obvious reaction, the entire group soon bursted in laughter. And Mio, on the other hand, couldn't stop the chuckle as well. As they saw how the man was screaming like a mad as he ran, she immediately shrugged the previous events. How could she be mad at someone as Naruto Namikaze?

* * *

They had spent the entire day on the beach, laughing in several ocassions.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the injures from the crustacean's pincers had forced him to sit down until the pain passed. With a bag of ice that Mio offered him, though, it only cost him a few minutes.

She had apologized to him from her reaction, saying that it should be normal for a man to have such urges on things like those. Of course, her blush showed how nervous yet flattered she was at the thought of the Namikaze staring at her body.

Of course that he apologized first, but after hearing what she said about 'urges' he quickly denied the implications behind it. _"I'm not a pervert!"_, he had screamed with embarrassment, causing her to giggle.

Now though, they were reunited in the 'instruments room'. It was late in the evening, and after a delicious dinner both Naruto and Mio were ready to begin with their practice. Mugi was checking her keyboard's tuning, playing every note in a low tone to don't disturb her friends.

Ritsu and Yui, however, were lying on the cold ground, drifting themselves into a desired sleep... "Oyasumi...", both said at the unison, closing their eyes slowly.

"We're about to start. You two, get up!", Mio ordered, holding her bass with calm.

Mugi seemed surprised when she noticed that none of them seemed to be willing to pay attention, and looked at Naruto with her mouth opened.

Grinning, the young man nodded at his companions. "Ladies, move please", he asked, putting his amplifier in front of the sleepy figures.

He raised his pick into the air, holding it a few seconds above his head. With a sudden downward movement, he played a "C" chord, which echoed through the room in just a few seconds.

Ritsu and Yui moaned uncomfortably, curling their bodies in a fetal position for a moment. But soon, they were heading to grab their instruments.

The first sat in front of her drums, mouth opened as a bit of drool fell from her lips. Yui wasn't doing any better, holding her guitar with laziness.

"Hey, let's skip the practice for today..."

Mio looked at Ritsu as she had say a blasphemy. Her sight showed how determined she was to have that session of practice. "The only reason we're here is to play!", the bassist assured, listening with some nuisance at the growl of annoyance of her friend. That made her shook her head with resignation for a second, until an idea appeared inside her mind. "By the way, have you gained more weight?"

The drummer raised her head, startled by what she said. "W-What?"

"You look more fat, specially in the stomach's area...", everyone noticed —less Mio— Ritsu desperated movements round her belly. "Probably that's because you haven't been playing your instrument long enough"

Ricchan gasped in shock and immediately grabbed her sticks, playing quickly the drums as fast as she could.

Naruto, however, seemed confused by what Mio assured. "I think you need glasses Mio-san. Ritsu it's perfectly fi-!"

His sentence had been interrupted by the bassist's hand, which was now covering his mouth. Fortunately, the girl didn't seem to had heard him.

She sighed silently, quickly returning to her place. One problem less. "Well, now..."

"I'm tired!", Yui suddenly shouted, leaving her guitar onto the holder and dropping herself to the ground. "I don't have any strength to hold this guitar..."

Mio, exasperated, was about to reply, when Naruto did it first. "Okay then. You can sit and watch us while you rest", he said, currently ignoring her. Smiling, he handed a few papers to the band, which contained some kind of song named 'Seishun Kyōsōkyoku'.

They looked at the different notes of the papers, in where the Namikaze had written the riff for the bass, the chords for the keyboard and the rhythm for the drums. "Did you wrote this song?", Akiyama asked, turning her sight from the paper to Naruto and then to the sheet again.

"Yep. It's all mine", he said, putting two arms behind his neck. His grin turned excited as his guitar hung around his body, ready to be played. "And although it's one of my favourites, we can play it without the rhythmic guitar... at least, for now. We can start our practice without Yui"

Ritsu sighed in defeat, her previous energy now forgotten. "Well... it seems pretty good"

"Hai! This is a artwork Naruto-san!", Mugi assured, grinning softly.

Mio nodded, recognizing the good work behind the song. "Shall we start now? I think it's the perfect time"

When they started, however, they found quite difficult to synchronize their rhythms. Yui encouraged them during the practices, finding herself more and more excited to join them as soon as the riffs begun to increase their quality.

She grabbed her guitar after a few moments, surprising everyone in the room as she and Naruto played alongside perfectly. The fact was, that she had been receiving a lot of secret training from him.

l

l

* * *

Okay, ladies and gents, there's when I finish this chapter. I know, it's awfully rushed, and I hope you can forgive me. I've a hard time explaining things in english and I still can't find my muse to be more descriptive. Luckily, I found it to update this story. THIS IS NOT FORGOTTEN!

Please, if you liked it, tell me what you think with a review. Favorites and Followers also will encourage me to write faster.

**Also, try to write good reviews. Flamers will be dutifully ignored.**

With that, I leave you all guys. Yin Protector out.


End file.
